Four Walls
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: My final story to the trilogy that started with Pain is Universal and Three Days. Wilfredo has to deal with abilities that extend to childhood and haunted by them while facing an unknown fate involving Danny and his friends
1. September 2004, week 3, Monday

**Danny Phantom: Four Walls**

**This is the third and final story to the trilogy that started with Sym-Bionic Titan and Ben 10. As with the second story, this will have links to the upcoming crossover, and as I have hinted in the previous story, the main characters to the crossover will be shown in greater light here; in particular, one of the OCs.**

**The title refers to the first semester of a high school year, starting in September and ending in December. Pasts of the OCs will be partially revealed here and only fleshed out in the crossover. Sometimes the only link to your God is through the shit many go through everyday, from the mundane to the extraordinary.**

**Chapter.1**

An Iberian boy of 14 years was on the bus, heading for school. He was listening to his now dying CD player. The morning outside was bright, with scarcely any hint of clouds, it was still technically summer, much to his displeasure. Suddenly, the bus stopped in front of Amity High, a high school in the outskirts of Philadelphia in the Amity Park district. He and ten other students got off and headed for homeroom. The boy adjusted the leather strap of his backpack and walked briskly to class. He looked at the other Latino students walking past him, he felt like an outsider with his chestnut brown hair, light complexion, his Spanish was more on the lines of Spain and also knew Portuguese. But clothing wise, he blended in with his black t-shirt, jeans, and white Reebok shoes.

_'At least with the other students I'm as normal as air...or farts in the boy's locker room.'_

**September 2004 (week 3-Monday)**

As he walked down the hallway, he was nearly knocked over by a blond jock that was chasing another student, "Watch where you're going," he yelled rudely. The boy mumbled, "_Coño_," under his breath and headed for his homeroom on the second floor. He entered and sat at the front row, next to the window. After a few minutes of loud conversations between the students, the teacher entered. The class settled down and during the 15 minutes of homeroom, the class did some reading, listened to announcements, and…talked about the ghost kid who started to appear and fighting crazy ghosts two weeks ago. The boy didn't buy it; he thought all of it was just utter bullshit.

When homeroom ended, half of the class left while he and the remaining students stayed for English 9A. He went to his locker across the hall to get his literature textbook. He slammed the locker door and headed back to class, but once inside he spotted his childhood friend sitting behind his chair, "Wil, I'm still dazed by the fact you're here. It's been years since we talked and I just recognized you last Friday," the boy said, "I know Zane," Wilfredo said just as happy. Zane Zhu, Cantonese American, originally from Brooklyn. He moved to Amity six years prior, he wore a white t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and classic Converse shoes.

The two shook hands and bumped each other's fists, "It feels like we landed in a bad film or something," Wilfredo said as he sat down as did Zane, "So, I'm feeling you definitely don't wanna talk about that ghost shit that's been going on," Zane asked and Wilfredo shook his head, "Hell no! That's all been going around for the last week and a half. It's just…UGH! Don't the students here talk about something else?"

Zane found his friend's reaction funny and typical from his memory of Wilfredo, "You haven't changed at all," Zane commented, "Wilfredo…Wil, what happened last year," he asked.

Wilfredo looked at him with a somewhat pained expression, "Well…someone framed me for something I didn't do and wound up in juvie for six days. All because I wanted to help out the bastard," he said with a hint of bitterness at the end.

Zane didn't say anything, he thought for a moment, "…How did your parents take it," he asked now curious and sad on what happened to his once good childhood friend he's just starting to get reacquainted.

Wilfredo sighed, "Well…at first mightily pissed. But when the police explained to them I was framed and sold out, they immediately softened. Glad I wasn't physically hurt, but I was expelled and they decided to move out here in Philadelphia…Amity actually. Not that far from New York to be honest."

Both sat in silence and the bell rang, their English teacher came in, "I'll tell you the rest later at nutrition," Wilfredo whispered to Zane who nodded in agreement, "Sure no problem."

Their professor, Mrs. Zunino did the roll call, "Fenton? (Here)…Foley? (Here)…Manson? (Here)…Pereira(Wilfredo raised his hand)…Rodriguez? (Here)…Santos? (Here)…and finally Zhu? (Zane yelled out "Here").

The teacher marked those who were present and those who were absent, "All right. Good morning class. Enjoyed your weekend," she asked the class and the students responded with a resounding, "Yeah."

(Nutrition 10:15am)

Fifteen minutes into nutrition, Zane and Wilfredo ate their 'breakfast' outside with most of the other students. They talked and ate on the stairs that led to the football field below. Thankfully, clouds formed overhead to block out the sun's light, but the warmth and humidity still made its presence known to the students. Zane and Wilfredo continued their earlier discussion on Wilfredo's past year. Zane understood where Wilfredo was coming from about the incident involving juvenile hall, but there was a more pressing question that's been plaguing his mind for the past weekend…

"Do you still have those dreams," Zane asked carefully, not to put off his friend. Wilfredo looked at him with a confused look, but it turned to a more slight pained look, "…Yeah, but recently, I haven't got a clue what the dreams mean. I mean, I keep dreaming of butterflies," the last bit threw Zane in a bit of a loop, "Butterflies? Sounds soft for you…you know, speaking from our history," he commented and Wilfredo immediately knew what he meant.

"I know. I know, but these dreams happen when I wake up late. Around 2am or something and they're always on the ceiling. Flapping their wings and…all ten are black. As well as a lone white one. Does your parents know things like this," Wilfredo asked Zane, but he shook his head NO, "I know my parents are Buddhist…well more Taoist actually, but nothing like this. My mom is all about knowing what her dreams mean and tries to get me to heed her words. But my dad thinks its nonsense…I don't know what your parents do."

Wilfredo looked amused, "You remember. Whenever my mom drops me off at our old school in Brooklyn, she would always say the same damn prayer, _"__Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amen." _Or _"Dios Bendiga mijo," _It annoyed me a lot, but now I understand where she's coming from," he said as he drank the last of his orange juice.

"I hear you there. Never got into the whole Taoist thing on balance, but now…I don't know, not as dorky as it once was. I have to thank my grandparents in Taiwan for that when I visited them last year," Zane said and looked at him.

Wilfredo gave a small smile, "Yeah, our old folks did a number on us. Visited my grandparents in Portugal and they…like yours, made the prayer thing less annoying."

The bell rang, "Got to head for math right now," Zane said as he and Wilfredo got up and threw away their Styrofoam trays, "And I…have science next. Later," both bumped each other's fists and went their separate ways.

The past hour for both Zane and Wilfredo went slower than expected, as if the teachers expected a ghost to come out of the ceiling or up from the floor any second. This was also felt from the students, but Zane and Wilfredo paid no heed, just got annoyed with the snail-like pace.

(11:27am)

After third period, Wilfredo headed for his fourth period at the gym. After getting there and changed into his PE clothes, he headed for his class who all sat down on the gym floor waiting for their instructors, while talking about the ghost thing of course. Then the class noticed their coach coming and steadily quieted down.

"Okay class settle down and get into five rows so I can call out roll," the 25 students got into the rows and just sat while the their coach called out their names. Once he was done, he announced they would run around the track four times and then head for the weight room. The students of course moaned at the thought of running in the nearly high noon sun. But they complied when the coach threatened to give an extra two laps to anyone that complained...they remained silent and complied.

Outside, while running, Wilfredo let his mind wander on what to do after school with Zane and two other guys he befriended from the first week of school. On the field, there were two classes that stretched, did push ups and sit ups for their own upcoming activities. The sun wasn't as bad as they imagined, but the idea of running just sucked, and everyone agreed.

While doing their third lap, Wilfredo heard screams behind him. He took a look and noticed three black, almost demonic looking dogs chasing the students. He and the rest of the class broke formation and ran across the field to get inside. Wilfredo ran, but one of the dogs caught up with him so he deviated from the rest of the class and ran up the bleachers. The black dog chased him up the stairs...Wilfredo turned around and just as the dog lunged to bite off a bit of his flesh,...Wilfredo held out his hands and the dog immediately disintegrated in a ball of light. He looked around to see if there wasn't anyone..._'All clear,' _he thought.

He ran down the stairs, he noticed only one black dog now and it noticed him...so he ran for the fence and jumped it. Wil continued to run and he turned his head, only to find the dog somehow jumped the fence. Wilfredo sped up his pace as best he could, now feeling the strain in his legs. He ran around the block to find himself at the school's main entrance. He opened the door, and ran down the first floor hall, to find security to take down the dog...he found none. He continued to run through the halls, and then across the dog face to face. It was probably down the hall, a good 15 meters...Wilfredo backed up slowly, but the dog growled menacingly and luckily, Wilfredo noticed an empty classroom, _'How come no one is noticing a dog growling just outside their doors?'_

He tried the classroom, _'Yes! Unlocked!' _

He opened the door and quickly jumped out of the open window. He stumbled a bit but continued to run towards the gym, his luck that he chose a classroom that was close to his now area of safety. But just as he was about to reach for the door, he tripped and the dog finally lunged toward him. The dog pinned him so he wouldn't escape, Wilfredo struggled to keep the dog at bay, but it was long enough for him to push the head away and kicked the dog in the chest. Wilfredo got up and kicked the dog in the head. It whined and yelped in pain, giving Wilfredo time to open the door and closed it immediately.

Once inside, he collapsed to the floor, exhausted, breathing heavily, and above all...shaking all over. His hands shook from fear and the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He noticed his coach coming to him, helped him up and guided him to his office to see if he received any bite marks or anything of the sort.

_(meanwhile, a few minutes before and the current moment)_

_While Danny was in is Physical Science A class on the second floor with Sam, his ghost sense went off. He asked the teacher for a bathroom pass, which she granted and Sam secretly gave him the thermos. He got out of class and quickly transformed and phased through the ceiling. Once outside he surveyed the grounds from above._

_"Okay, where are the..." he muttered while focusing on the P.E. field and then the parking lot, but then heard screams from the track field next to the gym. He flew to the scene and saw three demonic looking dogs chasing the students. He immediately flew to one and sucked it in with the thermos, he then noticed one of the dogs chasing a student he knew from one of his classes, he flew to the bleachers, but was immediately shocked by how the dude disintegrated the dog with his hands, "Wow...I thought I was the only one," he muttered and saw the dude going down the bleachers and only to get chased by the last of the three dogs. Danny quickly flew after the two._

_He went intangible as the boy and the dog entered the school, he searched for them and found them on the first floor. The boy headed for one of the empty classrooms and jumped out the window. Danny saw the boy tripped just outside the door and was immediately pinned down by the dog, and as Danny was about to swoop in and save him he kicked the dog in the chest and in the head. Danny went tangible again when the dude re-entered the gym and sucked in the dog right into the thermos. He quickly flew back to class, and went back to normal outside the classroom's door, but in the back of his mind he was thinking, 'What the hell just happened?'_

(Minutes later)

Wilfredo dried off his hair and proceeded to put on his socks, shoes, and shirt. The coach announced he would end class early as a safety precaution. Wilfredo was pissed off, all because of three dogs class was cancelled. The coach explained that due to the recent ghost activity and the dogs coming through a possible hole underneath the fence it was probably best to end class today and continue the next day, _'They could just fill up the damn holes! Or put assistant coaches around the field to make sure no more dogs come through. They're tough enough, they can take it,' _Wilfredo thought bitterly.

Wilfredo grabbed his backpack, slammed his gym locker door and headed out. Once out he headed for the school library, the only place outside the music room he knew well. Once he arrived at the library, he went on the internet to check his email and checked for DVD prices for one of his favorite films. He found one and made a mental note to go to the store after school, luckily, the store was located just two miles from his home. After logging off, he went to one of the arm chairs that sat near the magazine rack, sat down, grabbed a magazine, took out his CD player and...took himself to his own world, lost in reading National Geographic and listening to some Common.

He then noticed a library worker/student coming up to him, "Hey Wil, shouldn't you be in class," the African American girl asked, "Yeah Alex, but...the coach let us out early due to his private fears of rabid dogs. But then, his fears spread out to my whole class so...why do you think I'm here," he said semi-sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm sure and don't be a smart ass all the time...you won't get a girlfriend that way," he eyed her, "Well I don't know about that," he said slyly which Alex brushed him, "Nice try," she said. Wilfredo shrugged his shoulders, showed her the slip given to him by his coach. She nodded and left him be, _'Too bad she's graduating next year,' _he eyed her, _'Gonna miss her.'_

After 14 minutes, the bell for lunch rang. He got up and left, he went up to his locker to get the lunch his mom made, he didn't trust cafeteria food much, not since the incident that happened in sixth grade that played over and over in his mind. He walked down stairs and headed outside to eat his lunch and forget the farce that occurred during fourth period.

(Meanwhile)

"It was just...I don't know what happened! He just spread out his arms like this and the dog just vaporized," Danny told his friends outside underneath a tree, flaying out his arms for emphasis.

"What do you mean vaporized exactly? I mean, compared to what you do with fighting ghosts and all," Tucker said as he ate his burger, "Well, since the dogs were ghosts in the first place, it was sort of the same. But...I don't know. It was weird," Danny shrugged his shoulders, emphasizing his uncertainty.

Sam thought for a moment, "Three black dogs and a dude who can vaporize them like you...either he's part ghost like you or..." Then she had a real strange thought, "Or maybe a medium."

"Medium," Danny and Tucker said in unison, "You mean like those old ladies with the tarot cards at the riverside or during one of those bargain fairs," Tucker asked and commented on the stereotype.

"Probably but him doing something like Danny," she looked at Danny, "I don't know, we need to talk to him one of these days," Sam commented on a future game plan to this new development.

Danny noticed the dude, "Speaking of which, there he is," Danny mentioned, both Tucker and Sam looked, "Wilfredo? That's surprising," Sam said, "Yeah, he's the last person you would think about doing what you described. He just looks...normal," Tucker said.

"Yeah, but his eyes are hot that's for sure," Sam commented, "Light brown with an intensity that screams goth...or at least punk," Sam said almost going over to the girl on crush mode...almost.

"Yeah well, we'll have to watch him to see if he's dangerous or something," Danny went all protective, especially around Sam, he didn't know why but proceeded to look at Wilfredo as did his friends.

(Across from Danny and his friends)

Wilfredo sat down and took out his lunch. It wasn't special, a _choripan _sandwich with olives and a thermos of water he heated in the teacher's lounge. He put a bag of mate inside and let it seep for a bit. He began to eat and moaned in pleasure with his favorite sandwich, _'I may not be Argentine, but i damn know how to make a choripan! A little cold, but not bad,' _he thought as he savored the sausage laced with chimichurri sauce. After he ate his small sandwich, he ate his olives and drank his mate. It was hot, but not enough to singe his tongue.

He took out his CD player and continued to listen to Common. He drank more of his mate, that is until someone blocked out the sun, "Hello Wilfredo," a Latina girl greeted in a flirty, sweet voice, "Hey Paulina," Wilfredo greeted stoically. She then sat down next to him to get his attention, "So...what are you listening to," she asked with a flick of her hair.

"Nothing you would be interested in," Wilfredo said cooly while taking out a book he'd been reading in class, "What are you reading," she asked, "_Ensaio sobre a Cegueira_," he read out loud and got a clueless look from Paulina, "In English, Blindness. In Spanish, _La Ceguera_," he then returned to reading.

"I've heard you were brave against three big, scary dogs during fourth period. Why don't you tell me about," Paulina said as she scooted closer to Wilfredo, with her shoulders just touching his.

Wilfredo took a breath, "If you must know, I ran my ass off from those dogs of hell. I jumped from the first floor window to get to the gym, and then I kicked the damn beast in the chest and head. Not that impressive," Wilfredo said as he restrained from over-reacting.

"Wow. Why don't I offer the privilege of going out with you? Think of it as a reward for your bravery. What do you say," Paulina offered, but Wilfredo just listened to his music and reading Saramago's novel. This annoyed Paulina...

_'No one ignores me! I guess I have to be more assertive to have my way,'_ "Look I don't know what your deal is but...shouldn't you be falling for me right now," she asked conceitedly which prompted Wilfredo to shut his book out of frustration.

"I nearly got my ass killed in fourth period and I'm still in a state of shock! How do you think I'm feeling? Oh, and I'm NOT into you," he said with enough bite for her to shut up. She just looked at him in a state of anger, shock, and a hint of humiliation. She was about to retort a fierce storm, but was interrupted by Wilfredo's cellphone. He flipped it open and read the text his friend Zane sent...

"DUDE! GET UR ASS HERE PRONTO!

He closed his phone and put away his CD player and put away his plastic container and thermos, "Sorry Paulina, but I have more important people to see. _Até logo_**,**" he got up and left for the main building.

At the other side Sam smirked at the scene and her friends's shocked looks, "Well, whoever he is...he certainly isn't an idiot," the boys looked at her, "Hey," both said in unison with Sam still smirking and continued to look at Wilfredo as he reentered the main school building.

(Upstairs, third floor)

Wilfredo walked up to the music room and noticed Zane and his friends inside whom he also befriended, Alberto Rodriguez and Gilberto Santos. Alberto's a Afro-Colombian American whose parents immigrated to the States escaping the drug war torn Medellin, Colombia. Gilberto's Filipino American whose parents immigrated to the States to give their two children opportunities. Alberto wore a white t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers while Gilberto wore a plaided shirt, black cargo pants and a pair of white Nikes.

"Well look who showed up," Alberto looked up while holding his new theorbo, "And about to shit in his pants," he continued as Wilfredo eyed the theorbo with unadulterated lust in his eyes, "And here's yours," Zane went up to Wilfredo handed him his new baroque violoncello, an instrument he longed to play.

"S-So...this is for real now," Wilfredo breathed in and out with excitement and anxiety about the reality that's to be, "Guess so, and we have practice for our insane Mr. Moradi who's responsible for this," Gilberto said as he held his new baroque violin.

"But I just started to practice on this instrument back in the first week while the seniors have for the past four years and you guys since eighth grade. And even though we play on the modern versions already for years...that's a LOT to ask from us," Wilfredo said with a hint of worry, "Well, since we started back in the last semester of eighth grade, we can pull it off. And I'm not worried about you, you're a good cellist, Moradi's a good teacher and very into this. We might as well give this a shot," Zane said as he strummed his bow over the strings of his violone, an earlier version of the double bass.

Wilfredo looked at Zane and then at Alberto and Gilberto. He knew how to play the cello, he's been playing since age 7, but now like the other three, finding themselves in a 'period performance' type thing...they're either gonna put up or shut up.

(After-school 3:27pm)

Fifth and sixth period passed relatively quickly for the students. Zane and Wilfredo went to the music room only to find a note for them and the other musicians who were already there, including Alberto and Gilberto.

Attention musicians, I have to attend a staff meeting at the minute. My deepest apologies, but we will rehearse tomorrow at the same time. Be sure to practice last week's material and get acquainted with your period instruments.

Your professor, Mohammad Moradi

"Well that sucks," Wilfredo muttered, but the classroom was unlocked and the musicians took their new instruments home to get the feel of them. Except Alberto with the theorbo (too big), but he did take home his guitar. After they put their instruments into their cases, the students left for home and went their separate ways.

While Zane and Wilfredo walked to the bus stop Wilfredo said he wanted to talk, "Before my mom gets here, what do you want to talk about," Zane asked Wilfredo who looked a bit hesitant, "Something happened to me in fourth period..."

[Meanwhile above the school]

Danny was fighting one of the ghosts he just got acquainted with recently, Skulker. Ever since the Purple Back Gorilla incident at the zoo, he's been coming at him with various types of suits until his main one was functional again. The suit he was in was similar to the one Danny first fought, but not as maneuverable.

"Whoa," Danny dodged a missile Skulker launched, "Nice try, but your aim sucks," Danny retorted with snark, "Believe me boy, this weapon I'm about to fire is going to wipe that smirk right off your face," Skulker said as he readied his laser at Danny's torso, "Bring it," Danny said as he readied himself with his hands aglow and Skulker smirking.

But suddenly, a wind from the west blew hard, causing the two ghosts to flinch. They then noticed a red aura from the bus stop, Danny focused his sight and noticed the aura surrounding Wilfredo as he said goodbye to Zane and now...looking straight at them.

(Back at the bus stop, a few moments before the wind)

"Wow...I'm surprised you made it out alive and with no bite marks," Zane said, astonished as he looked at Wilfredo's arms for any sign of trauma. Only a few scraps, but nothing too serious and he sighed in relief.

"But the thing is...when I made one of the dogs disappear with my abilities...I don't know, I feel like I have to be careful," Wilfredo said with some worry, Zane immediately got why, "Yeah...like the first time I saw how you handled your abilities at night when you were dreaming at our sleepover," Zane remembered the event, the two were in third grade and he saw how Wilfredo whimpered in his sleep and hyper-ventilating.

"Yeah..." Wilfredo said and then a strong wind from the west came. Zane's mom arrived in her Honda Accord, "Gotta go, see you tomorrow," Zane and Wilfredo bumped each other's fists, "_Adeus," _Wilfredo said as he watched Zane leave. He stayed at the bus stop to wait, but then the wind blew some dust in his eyes, "Oh shit!"

Wilfredo blinked his eyes, he set down his cello case and he took off his backpack and took out his water bottle. He carefully put water into his eyes. He blinked a few times to relieve the stinging sensation. When he looked up, he noticed two ghosts looking down at him. He didn't react with any expression, he just looked and then noticed his bus coming. He picked up his backpack and cello case, got on and rode off.

[In the air]

Skulker looked at the boy, _'Mmmm, that aura...nothing like the Ghost boy Danny here. This one is more...dangerous, but strangely inviting,' _he eyed the boy until he got into the bus, _'I wonder if I can add him to my collection? I've heard mediums are worth a pretty penny,' _Skulker thought deviously to himself. He made up his mind and swoop down to get Wilfredo.

Danny noticed and went after Skulker. He fired a shot that destroyed Skulker's lower half, "Ghost boy, I'm going to enjoy killing you," he was about to fire a shot, but Danny fired a shot straight at Skulker's suit of armor, which the tiny ghost is revealed. Danny opened his thermos, sucked up the tiny thing and watched the suit fall apart and fell to the ground.

Danny flew back to his friends down the block and transformed back to normal, "Guys, we have to watch that dude from class. He's in danger," Danny warned his friends about what to do with a dude who may or may not know about ghosts...or Danny's alter ego.

(Back on the bus)

Wilfredo sat in the bus, totally stunned and somehow...disconnected and disinterested, _'Those things weren't ghosts. At least...not the same as I experienced them. So what were they? Entities that somehow felt alive? But that's impossible! This can't happen,' _he thought this as the scenery outside the window gradually changed.

The view went from suburbia to urban with more brownstone apartments and more signs of grime. Not enough to be off putting, but it reminded him of home. He noticed pigeons flying around in the air in a circular pattern and Latino kids walking with their moms. Also a homeless man with his shopping cart searching the trashcan for cans or bottles to recycle. He also noticed clouds forming in the distance, not enough for a possible storm, but it did give Wilfredo some comfort, _'At least there are still clouds...I don't like complete blue skies. It's unnerving.'_

After 15 minutes, Wilfredo arrived at his brownstone apartment building. There was a sign of renovation to the apartment next to his, but the building was almost done, _'At least the noise will die down and hopefully...finally I get some sleep in the afternoon.'_

He entered and got the elevator to go up to the seventh and final floor. When the door opened, he got out and went to his apartment. He noticed it was empty and found a note written by his older sister:

_Took Elizabeth to the dentist. Will be back after an hour you come home. Please take out the trash. Mom said to do your homework as soon as you get home. She doesn't want to yell at your ass around midnight. Sophia._

"Great, got nearly killed and already they're on my case...best not to tell them what happened yet...maybe on Friday," he muttered, _"Joder," _He cursed to himself as he took off his backpack and set down his cello on the sofa. He proceeded to take care of the small chore.

After taking out the trash, he came back up to put a fresh bag in the trashcan. He then washed his hands in the bathroom and heard the phone ringing, "Hello? _Ah, abuela! ¿Cómo estás?"_

(Danny's house 4:05pm)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker did their homework in Danny's room while at the same time, Tucker looked up information on their classmate, "Here it is," Tucker said, prompting Sam and Danny to look over his shoulders," Wilfredo Pereira da Silva. Before attending Amity Middle School, he attended Public Middle School No. 168 in New York. He was expelled due to an alleged criminal act and was sent to juvie for six days. However, the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence and witnesses testimonies did not match the police investigation," Tucker read out loud.

"So what is he, a badass? A wannabe," Danny asked, "Let's see...what's this Tucker," Sam pointed to an anonymous file next to his public performances (4) for cello. Tucker clicked on it and read. The three reports came from different sources, the Church, paranormal investigators and a random comment from a school psychologist from PS. 125:

_"Our investigation has lead the Church to believe Wilfredo is possessed by ghosts. However, his family has denied this and also expressed the closure any further exorcisms at this time-2000."_

_"His abilities are similar to other alleged mediums we've come across in our field, but his are in a class of its own. The family has also commented that only a handful of relatives share Wilfredo's abilities. They denied us interviews and experiments with them. Our study will continue with other volunteers-2001."_

_"His outlook as compared to the other students is pretty morbid, but doesn't show signs of social avoidance or any of the sort. His talent on the cello seems to be a source of pride for him, as is his ability to write sentences two grades ahead of his peers. After the next four meetings, no further need for counseling-1998."_

The three just stood silent for a few moments, "Okay, we can establish that this dude isn't like the rest of us at school. And his abilities are unique. What are we going to do about it," Sam said and asked, while Danny and Tucker looked just as confused about how to continue from here, "I guess...we'll have to talk to him, but no way in hell I'm going to tell him my secret right away, but probably..."

But Sam finished his thought, "Appear to him as Phantom and then over a period of weeks, we tell him," he looked at her and made his decision, "That could work, but this is going to be a slow thing huh," he asked, "Yep," Sam and Tucker replied in a monotone manner.

(Wilfredo's apartment 7:35pm)

Wilfredo was practicing on his baroque cello, he relished in the feeling and ultimately the sound. The sound was translucent and clean as compared to the modern one he usually played on. He felt like he made it to an exclusive club that Zane, Alberto, and Gilberto have been a part of since eighth grade, he had to work hard to stay with the group, but something was bugging him and interrupted his train of thought, _'Why do I even care about those ghosts or dogs? My dreams are enough to think about. I don't need the unnecessary details.'_

He then went back to playing the cello, until his parents called him for dinner and he had to stop playing. Sometimes his parents complain, but knew that this was a better trade off as well as other activities he did in his spare time that didn't involve gang activity or anything of the sort.

(Later that night, early Tuesday morning 2:35am)

Wilfredo woke up from a dream he couldn't remember, but he did see the same black butterflies on his ceiling and a white one fluttering about in the room, going in and out of his room through his open window. The butterflies had a peculiar glow about them, the gibbous moon outside gave his cellos an ethereal glow, with the gloss dimly reflecting the moonlight. He then heard a noise coming from his fire escape railing. He got up, went to the window and noticed the same ghost he saw at the bus stop. He had white hair and wore a jumpsuit, but the obvious detail that stood out were the ghost's neon green eyes.

"I had a feeling you would be here," Wilfredo said tiredly, "What do you want," he asked the ghost kid, "Uh, I just flew in the area," he said and Wilfredo let out a yawn, "Whatever, goodnight...or in this case good morning," but before Wilfredo went back to bed Danny stopped him, "Wait, I'm here to tell you that you're in danger," but Wilfredo looked at him like he was crazy.

"The fuck you're talking about," he asked, "I know you're a medium," Danny said, but Wilfredo looked at him disinterested, "So? You're a ghost, I'm no more special than you are," Danny knew talking to him was going to be hard, "Look that other ghost, the one that looked robotic...he was going to attack you or possess you today. Aren't you bit worried," he asked Wilfredo.

Wilfredo thought for a moment, "...No, because I never was possessed in my life so far or been attacked by a ghost. Ghosts usually come and go whenever I see them and usually appear as ropes or pinpoints of light. Or even shadows at the corner of my eye, but with what I saw today...I don't know and frankly I don't care," Wilfredo said, walked back to his bed, and collapsed onto his bed tired and went out.

Danny looked at him and flew back to his home, _'Damn, he ain't going to be easy to talk to, let alone have him help me with what I'm doing. I just hope over time, he might reconsider.'_

In Wilfredo's room as he slept, the butterflies overhead flew about, as if they were frightened by some entity or calming down from Danny's presence. Then after a few moments, they returned to sleeping on the ceiling and the railing. The white one disappeared into the darkness while the 10 black ones basked in the moonlight.

Across the street, there was someone who observed the exchange between the ghost and the medium. His stare was devoid of emotion, but had a warmth and coldness of a child who's seen so much in such a short time, "Soon...all the pieces will be present, but who or what will complete the puzzle? I don't know," he muttered and a great wind from the west blew, he stood up at the ledge of the apartment, raised out his arms and attempted to catch the wind.

**Thus ends the first chapter. This one is far longer as compared to the first chapters to Titan and Ben 10. The dynamic between the OCs and Danny and his friends will range from mistrust, confusion, slight animosity, and eventually acceptance (in the long run). Wilfredo's abilities will become more prevalent in the further chapters, starting in chapter.2 and coming into full detail in the finale.**

**Another note: This story will have about four chapters, that is certain. Until the story's completion, read and review.**


	2. October 2004, week 2

**Danny Phantom: Four Walls**

**The first chapter took place in one day during September. This one stretches over a one-week period, Monday to Sunday (minus a day or two). Sometimes two individuals similar to one another end up on opposite ends.**

**Note: The first chapter was partially inspired by the piece "Blak Butterflies" from the Biutiful soundtrack.**

**Chapter.2 **

(Monday morning 5:50am)

Clouds overhead gathered for the storm that was announced by weather reports from last Friday. In front of Amity High, an eleven-year-old boy stood at the main entrance and stared into the first floor hall. He felt the first drop of what was announced, the beginning of the week long storm.

"A storm a week before Halloween…it would've been more climatic to the people involved in this venture, but I guess I have to accept this. Even I have to bow to the hands of fate…_destino _in the words of Latinos and Ibernos," he said quietly to himself and walked off for parts unknown.

The rain got heavier and the light of day gradually increased, but the darkness of the storm stayed.

**October 2004 week.2**

_Monday 9:10am_

Wilfredo walked with Zane after their first period class ended, "Listen do you want to hang out afterschool? After the rehearsals I mean. We could grab a cheese steak on the way to some guys I met last week," Zane offered.

Wilfredo thought for a moment, "I wanna go, but my sister had to go to the hospital last night for her gallbladder. Today, we're gonna find out if she has to have it removed or if more medication is needed," but refused to go.

Zane understood, "All right then, let me know when you're open," the two friends bumped fists, but Wilfredo stopped Zane from leaving for a moment, "Listen tell the other two that I couldn't come," Zane looked at him with a perplexed look, "Yeah…and reading my 'eyes' is off limits. Understand," Wilfredo gave Zane a playful smirk and Zane gave his own smirk and muttered, "Fucker," and walked off. Wilfredo watched him leave with his own smile and walked off for his class.

Unknown to Wilfredo, the eleven year old boy was 10 feet behind him observing him and Danny behind him...

(Lunch 12:45pm)

"Have you made some headway with Wil there," Tucker asked and pointing out their classmate sitting with his own group of friends, "Nope," Danny shook his head, "Every week now where I go and talk, he basically tells me to fuck off," Sam and Tucker looked at him, prompting him to continue, "But for the past weekend, he seemed more open to talk. Even if the conversation only lasts for 30 seconds," Danny said, sounding semi-apathetic.

"What did you guys talk about," Sam asked, Danny looked at her, "Well…he told me when his abilities started…you know, seeing ghosts. And how he thinks doing superhero stuff like I am is pointless and worthless," Danny said and both his friends looked at him, with their mouths slightly agape.

"What the hell," both said and now looking at Wilfredo slightly pissed off, "When did he tell you that," Tucker asked, "Last night," Danny replied, now looking at Wilfredo more confused on how to handle him if things get nasty with the ghosts.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Saying it's a waste of time…bastard," Sam said still glaring at Wilfredo.

"Well tomorrow, the four of us will work together. So maybe we'll get more out of him," Tucker said, drinking his milk.

"Yeah, probably," Danny sounded unsure, "I mean…he can't be that bad. It's not like he's Vlad or anything," but tried to reassure his friends and himself that maybe they're blowing this way out of proportion.

The rain fell harder outside, "Damn, its just pissing down rain," Danny said, "Yep, my kind of weather," Sam said with glee.

_Tuesday 4:19pm_

The weather didn't let up from Monday; the constant rain flooded some areas of the city, except for Amity, which was protected by levels of sandbags and makeshift trenches to divert the water.

"Yeah…yeah I'll make it. Just have to do this Life Skills thing with my group…all right. When does it start again?...At six? Okay I'll be there…right. Bye," Wilfredo hung up his cell phone and knocked on Danny's door. Carrying his umbrella and cello was taxing, but he was more worried about his cello.

Then a 16 year old girl opened the door, "Yes may I help you," she asked, "Um…is Danny here," Wilfredo asked, "Yes, I'm Jazz Danny's older sister," Jazz said, "Please come in," Wilfredo entered and put his umbrella in the basket that held four other umbrellas.

"So where's Danny and his friends," Wilfredo asked as he took off his wet black jacket, "He's upstairs, third door on the left," Jazz pointed up the stairs, "Would you like some…" but before she could finish, her dad came up yelling from the basement with his wife, "JAZZ! Take a look at this!"

"…tea. Dad we have a guest," Jazz said exhasperated with her dad's antics, "I'm sorry about this, uh…" Jazz just realized he hadn't caught his name, "It's Wilfredo, but you can call me Wil," he said.

"Hello there! I'm Jack! Jack Fenton and right here is my lovely wife, Maddie Fenton," she waved, "Hello there."

"Dad what is that," Jazz pointed out the device in Jack's hands, which was a cross between a PDA and a weird looking magnifying glass.

"This is the new Fenton Aura Detector. It can tell what a person's aura looks like and see if that person is possessed by a ghost," Jack displayed the invention proudly, "How," Jazz asked, regrettably.

"A normal person's aura is white, but a ghost is usually depicted green with a whitish hue," Maddie explained and continued, "While a possessed person's would be greenish white."

"Here try it out," Jack put the device in Jazz's hand, "Might as well, its gonna fall apart anyway," she turned it and pointed the device in her parents direction, their auras were pure white, "Wow it works," she said half-impressed.

"See all we need to do is find ghosts and test this baby out," Jack said enthusiastically, Jazz sighed, "You have to forgive my parents Wil," he just shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile to tell her he understood.

"Hey guys. Hey Wil ready to get started," Danny said from behind and Wil looked at him, "Yeah I'm ready. It's pouring out," he pointed out.

"Danny check out our new invention," Jack showed him the device. Danny looked at it, "What is it," he asked.

"It's the Fenton Aura detector," Wilfredo pointed it out, "And it works apparently."

Jack meddled with the buttons and pointed at both Wilfredo and Danny. The readings came back, Wilfredo's was blood red and Danny's was neon green, "Hmm, it seems there's something wrong with the Aura detector," Jack said. Maddie looked at the readings, "Well this is a new invention and it can give out wild readings. This says Danny here is a ghost and Wilfredo is a medium."

Danny and Wilfredo gave each other confused looks, "Listen, Wil and I have to do our project for class. But it was nice of you to show us your new invention. Come on Wil," Danny said, guiding Wil to the stairs, "Y-Yeah, nice meeting you both," Wil said as he walked upstairs with Danny.

(4:50pm)

Thirty minutes passed and the group agreed to do a video on Amity High and interviewing the students, excluding the cheerleaders despite Danny's and Tucker's protests. The project was mainly on the students who didn't fall under the cliched cliques that the trio normally saw. Though Sam and Wilfredo got into a few tiffs on the details, but agreed overall on the concept.

"So its set. We start tomorrow or Thursday and turn this puppy in next Monday," Wilfredo said as he packed up his notebook and (now dead) CD player, "Right, where do you want to start," Tucker asked putting the project's due date in his PDA, "I want to start during lunch where everyone's getting their food, but I don't know where you three are at with this," Wilfredo said.

"We'll email each other later. You see if there are any other ideas," Sam said, "Okay, got to go now, later," Wilfredo got up and left. As he went downstairs, he noticed Danny's parents and Jazz at the living room table...with cards.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm leaving right now," he said to them, "All right take care," Maddie said, "Wait Wil, come here," Jazz waved at him to come to the coffee table, Wilfredo agreed.

"What is it," he asked, "Come here and face me," Jazz said and he complied. She held up a card, "What card am I holding," she asked, with a hint of boredom. Wilfredo got the picture, "ESP? Seriously," he asked skeptically.

"I know, just writing a thesis on whether or not ESP is testable," Jazz said in her academic voice, "Okay fair enough," Wilfredo sighed in relief and went along, "Okay, the card is a star," Jazz gave a small smile, "Correct, now what card is this," she held up another card, "Crescent moon," Wilfredo replied but felt a sense of deja vu.

For the next eight cards, he got them all correct which unnerved Jazz, but internally rationalized that the cards were probably see through...until she looked into Wilfredo's eyes. They had a glow about them, it was subtle, but definitely noticeable. Maddie and Jack eyed Wilfredo with fascination, "Well that was fun, but I really have to go. I live outside of Amity and have to catch my bus," he got up with his backpack and cello. He looked outside and it was still raining, "But I'll see you later. So...see ya_," _he said and left.

Danny watched the whole thing from the stairs...

Outside, the rain leveled out and decreased as he went home on the bus. He saw trash on the corners and some flooding at street corners, but the rain dispersed by the time he reached home, '_I can go tonight,'_ he smiled to himself.

(Later that early evening 7:10pm)

Wilfredo was at the local park with his friends and other guys their age and older, doing graffiti art on one of the concrete walls. Wilfredo filmed the whole endeavor, but had to get permission from the group's organizer and he promised not to film their faces and keep the light as low as possible.

Wilfredo, Zane, Alberto, and Gilberto took turns in spraying the wall with their own designs. They also took turns to stake out the police and security cars that patrol the park and streets at night. A few times they hid in the surrounding bushes and trees from their prying eyes. When they leave the site, the guys would continue their 'masterpiece.'

The mural was a depiction of the guys themselves, but the back of their heads would be shown and would look at moments that scarred them as kids. Seeing their best friend killed by random gang violence, their first trip to juvenile hall, seeing the police take away some of their neighbors or friends to jail or juvenile hall, seeing crack addicts on the streets, and the prevalent homeless pushing their shopping carts with all of their belongings...with the occasional bible placed on top or in their hands. The four guys from Amity High helped with the coloring, they didn't help with the outlining or the overall depiction of their pasts. They didn't have the talent...yet.

_[Wednesday 1:05pm]_

Wilfredo sat with his friends, after spending his entire time during nutrition to do the project with the group he's in. Now he was enjoying his mediocre lunch, not the food itself but the talk he was having with what happened the night before.

"So Alberto, how did you like the thing last night," Zane asked, he was the one who got the group together for the night and hopefully for the rest of the week, "It was good, and you said they're gonna be here until Sunday," Alberto asked.

"Yep," Zane confirmed, "And not only that, they're planning to do something awesome on Sunday night," he added, "Like what," Gilberto and Wilfredo asked in unison, "I don't know. The street artists never gave out details, but said it does involve video and B-roll of their activities during the past week."

Wilfredo rolled his eyes, "Good to know," then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. All the students got up and went to their fifth period classes. Alberto and Gilberto said goodbye and went to their class while Zane and Wilfredo headed for theirs.

"So...Life Skills...ready to get bored to the verge of death," Wilfredo asked. Zane just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, with the group I'm in, it ain't so bad. How about you? I noticed you looked annoyed on Monday when you were assigned to the group you're now in," he said and Wilfredo sighed, almost in a defeated fashion.

"It's not that I find them annoying or complete idiots who would have do their work for them. It's just...I don't know. I sense a vibe from one of them and...it's familiar," he said while waving his hands for emphasis.

"You mean like the aura thing you do sometimes," Zane asked, but Wilfredo shook his head in a no, "Not that, its just...the dude Danny from first period just feels...inhuman but also human."

Zane just had a confused look on his face, "You mean like a ghost or some shit like that? Because you used to tell me that you saw ghosts when we were younger. Like the "Sixth Sense" but they don't communicate with you or something."

Wilfredo kind of cringed at the last part, because he has talked with a ghost for the past few weeks. But he didn't want to tell Zane that...just yet. He'll tell him on the weekend, away from the ears and eyes of their families, friends, and classmates.

"Yeah...Well, here we are," they stepped in class, "Let's get our assignments over with," he muttered to his friend. And for the whole period, they did just that. The class either listened to their teacher's lecture, or she would have the groups come together to discuss their projects for next week.

(3:25pm)

The students are leaving school for home or for some, for part time jobs. Again the mysterious eleven year old boy is seen walking around school grounds, many thought he was waiting for his older brother or sister. When he reached the music room, he noticed Wilfredo and the group of musicians practicing music...Jean-Marie Leclair he thought.

Aside from the music and the instruments, his main focus was on Wilfredo, _'Why am I fixated on this dude here? Is he really going to be a catalyst for something tremendous...like other people on my mind? And what of the connection to Danny and another individual I've come across last year?...I don't know...And also, there are images of people floating in my head...broken people who deserve a life...but the cost for that life feels too high...or maybe its the choices they have to make..."_

_(Meanwhile)_

Danny raced down the hall with Sam and Tucker, "Why are we running again," Tucker said, "Because I sense something weird here..." Danny said but kept his focus on the trip to the third floor, "Like what? Because we never seen you this worked up over a ghost before. Even if its with Vlad," Sam said.

"I know, that's why we...there he is," they stopped and saw an eleven year old boy peering into the music room. Immediately Danny sense something...not ghostly, but something ethereal, but the boy's eyes felt completely human, which threw the three in a bit of a loop.

"Who are you and what do you want," Danny yelled, the boy looked at him, "Just looking. No harm in that right," just as the boy said this, butterflies appeared and the lights dimmed. All of the butterflies were black, with only a handful of white ones...25 of them. Danny just got confused, as did his friends, "Who are you," Danny asked again.

"I'm...someone you'll meet again...Danny. Also, don't do anything stupid, especially to Wilfredo," and just as he said this, a bright light enveloped the hall. The three covered their eyes and when the light dissipated, the three noticed the boy was gone...along with the butterflies.

(4:45pm)

Wilfredo and Zane talked for a bit while on the bus, and when he got off, Wilfredo was left to his thoughts...and noticed Phantom right beside his seat window. Phantom signaled the two should talk once Wilfredo gets to his stop, and once he did, the conversation began.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you come at night like usual," Wilfredo asked, semi-annoyed. Danny ignored his reaction, "Have you noticed anything weird today...after school," he asked and got a confused looked from Wilfredo.

"No...well, there was a strange light that lasted for a few seconds outside from club I go to, but that's it. Probably from shitty wiring? Why do you ask?"

Phantom answered, "Because there was...something outside your class and...I don't know if it was a ghost, but it felt dangerous. You need to be careful Wilfredo," Phantom said with concern, but got rolled eyes from Wil.

"Look, ghosts don't catch my interest. I could care less, and you know what? Maybe next time when you see something weird...try to figure it out. Just because I'm a medium, doesn't mean I know everything about ghosts or that type of shit. I'm more in tune to emotions and auras, ghosts aren't my thing," Wilfredo finished his rant and Danny just stood there, shocked by Wil's apathy to an apparent increasingly dangerous situation.

Wilfredo breathed in to calm himself, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get home and talk to some guys about a project due on Monday and to my friends about artists leaving on Sunday," he adjusted the packs on his shoulders and entered his apartment.

Danny took out his cell phone, "Guys...if Wil ain't going to help us out this way...I'm going to reveal my secret with you guys there," Danny said and Sam immediately responded, "Dude, don't! We still don't know that much about him! Even during our project discussions. Are you serious," she asked, "I'm dead serious...but what other choice do we have? He _can _help us...He _has _to help us..."

_[Friday 6:30pm]_

Danny patrolled the Amity district, to see if there were anymore ghosts roaming around. The one ghost he could seriously do without, on the annoying factor was the Box Ghost. Sam and Tucker patrolled the district on their mopeds and radioed Danny about what they find (or in this case didn't). That is until Sam spotted Wilfredo walking down the street with his hands in his black sweater pockets.

"Danny, I spotted Wil and he's heading for a bus stop. Two blocks away from Zane's house," Sam radioed Danny, _"Follow him and I'll be there," _Danny's voice echoed from her walkie-talkie, "Gotcha," she replied and rode off to monitor Wilfredo.

Sam rode ahead and stopped her moped in walking steps of Wil's bus stop. She turned off her moped and walked up to Wilfredo, who was sitting and waiting. He heard footsteps and immediately noticed Sam, "Sam what are you doing here," he asked.

"Oh just rode my moped around here and just taking a break," she compulsively lied, "Your ass was starting to hurt," Wilfredo asked and got a chuckle from her, "Yeah and got sick of flies sticking to my visor."

He laughed, "Okay..." she sat down next to him and both were silent for a moment, "...So, do you think we'll get the project done by tomorrow," Wilfredo asked curiously because back on Thursday, they shot random people during lunch and nutrition doing the most normal things. Even though cheerleaders tried desperately to get in the shot...especially Paulina.

"Oh I'm sure, but I think we have to edit Paulina out of some shots she got herself in," Sam said, with a hint of venom when she mentioned the head cheerleader's name.

Wilfredo sighed in relief, _"Gracias a Dios! _Because I can't take another shot of her whenever we brought out the camera in the cafeteria," he ranted and Sam chuckled, "What's funny," Wilfredo asked.

She looked at him, "Well, you're one of the few guys who can look at Paulina and not go full-on horn dog," she said and he laughed a bit, "Well, she's not my type. I told her that, but she won't leave me alone. It's annoying," he said and found the situation a bit funny.

"Oh well, what can you do," shrugged her shoulders. He exhaled defeatedly, "Take it...for now anyway."

Before she continued their brief conversation, she noticed Danny coming and he appeared in front of the two. Seconds later, Tucker arrived, "What the hell," Wilfredo muttered quietly. The trio looked at him, "There's something we have to tell you," Tucker said.

"Yeah, no shit! And you," Wilfredo exclaimed and pointed at Danny, "If you said it was dangerous to be around here at dark because of ghosts, why did you bring other people into it," he shouted with anger and confusion written all over his face.

"Because we're his friends," Sam said, "And his name is Danny."

"What," he was now beyond confused, that is until Phantom stood in front of him and transformed back to his human form...which Wilfredo immediately recognized, "D-Danny?"

"Yep...and I told my friends about what you can do," he said. Wilfredo now felt trapped, he wanted to scream, yell, kick Danny's ass all over the street...do something, but remained frozen. Images of the black dogs and the butterflies popped up in his head...

"Dude, I know this is a shock but,..." but before Tucker could finish, he was interrupted by Wilfredo, "Look, I don't what you want, but if you think I'm going to become a 'hero' like Danny here...think again," he was pissed, they didn't ask him if he wanted this, _'Instead they did some sneaky shit like this! No not again, I'm done...but I can't stop what I can do...This sucks hard!'_

"But why," Sam asked, "Because I want a life, a life I want to live my life...don't know what that is yet, but it definitely doesn't involve this," he said, his hands glowed blood red, which made Sam and Tucker back up a little.

Wilfredo lost a bit of control and fired a shot at Danny, but he quickly deflected it. But the blast still had some bite, even for Danny, _'Holy...better do something quickly,' _he then came up with something. He looked into Wil's fierce eyes, went intangible and attempted to calm down Wilfredo from within. But within seconds, Danny was thrusted out of Wilfredo. He got himself up and shook Wil's shoulders and get him to face him.

"LET GO YOU FUCK! UNLESS YOU WANNA KILL ME, BE QUICK ABOUT IT," Wilfredo shouted hysterically but Danny yelled just as intensely, "DAMN IT WIL! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD BAD EXPERIENCES IN THE PAST DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE IT OUT ON ME OR MY FRIENDS!"

Wilfredo was pissed but ultimately calmed down, much to Danny's relief. Danny spoke up, "I know this isn't what you want. When I got my powers I didn't know what to do with them, but I got used to it and now...I guess I'm living the dream...which can turn weird," Wilfredo eyed him, "What I'm trying to say is...or ask...would you mind joining our team? You don't have to answer now, but you know..." Danny struggled to get his thoughts out and struggled even more to find the right words.

Wilfredo sat back down to absorb everything. Just as he was about to lash his classmates, sounds echoed in his head. Memories of his grandfather and grandmother, Lisbon, the fado he heard and the heartfelt lyrics involving **_saudades _**and the longing of something or someone that cannot be attained.

He then remembered the face of a girl he met there whom he had a crush on and the uneasiness of meeting her for just once a year. Her black hair and hazel eyes came immediately to mind, as well as her voice. But the voice that rang out the most was his grandfather's, who sang fado whenever the mood strikes him and often made him whole, even with his abilities acting up.

After Wilfredo calmed down, he looked at the trio and then at the incoming bus three blocks away, he started to tear up...not knowing why. His aura went from blood red to a faint blue, the trio let their guard down, but were a little unhinged by Wil's change in aura and behavior, "What's wrong," Sam asked and he looked at her to his left, "I...I want to know if...if being a ghost...can a ghost see the place of faded light and sound," he asked and looked at Danny, his eyes looked into his, as if repeating the question.

"I don't know," Danny said and Wil's face fell a bit and the bus pulled up. Wilfredo got on and rode off, leaving the trio...Danny noticed the trail of aura that left the bus, it looked like a red sash tied to the bus as it drove away.

When he got home, his parents noticed from the living room, _"Wilfredo, você está com fome (Wilfredo are you hungry)," _his mom asked, _"Um pouco (A little)," _he replied semi-tiredly, _"Eu cozinhei algumas bacalhau. Lavar as mãos (I cooked some bacalhau. Wash your hands)," _his mom said. He washed his hands in the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner with his parents and older sister, _"Obrigado (Thanks)."_

Throughout dinner, they talked about their day and then, his parents began talking about other obligations and what to do financially about their old house in Lisbon. His sister Sophia arrived home from the hospital back on Wednesday and immediately she went back to work at the local Rite Aid. Just shows how tough she is and the rest of the family.

When Wilfredo finished, he washed his plate and gave his mom a light kiss on the cheek, which she appreciated. Then the apartment was filled with sounds from his cello, _"Talvez depois ele vai aprender a guitarra (Maybe later he'll learn the guitar)," _his mom said, _"Talvez (Maybe)," _Sophia replied, _"Não, ele vai (No, he will)," _the father said, certain about his son's talent goes beyond the mere cello. Like his son, he shared his 'gift.'

_[Sunday 10:34am]_

Wilfredo exited church with his parents and met up with Zane outside, who also exited 'temple.' Wilfredo's parents allowed him to hang out with Zane for a bit, due to his project that was due the next day.

Zane and Wilfredo walked to their favorite cheesesteak joint, a few blocks from Wil's church. And because of the rain, they used their umbrellas, but their jeans got wet super fast. Once the got there, they ordered their food and after a few minutes of waiting, they sat down at an available table and talked about what to do tonight and for the coming week.

"So tonight...we head out and meet the artists around 8:30pm to see what they're gonna do," Zane said between bites, "Cool, that means I can get some cool shots...unless they say no," Wilfredo said also between bites.

Zane took a sip of his drink, "No they will, just don't film their faces. That's their only rule," he reassured Wilfredo, "All right...listen, Danny found out about what I can do...So did his friends," Wilfredo said, hesitantly and washed his anxiety down with Coke.

Zane looked at him flabbergasted, "What the fuck? How and when," he immediately under hushed whispers, "That phantom dude that goes around fighting ghosts," Wilfredo said, "Yeah," Zane asked wary of the final revelation, "Yeah, he's Danny and his friends help him," Zane looked at him shocked and confused, "Okay...again. What the fuck?"

Wilfredo let out a sigh, "But you know, I also attacked him and now I know that if they spill by my abilities I'll spill Danny's and..." but before he continued Zane interrupted, "Don't," Wilfredo looked at him, "If you do you're just gonna fan the flames for shit to go down. Just like what happened to us back then. Or did you forget why you switched schools," Zane reminded Wilfredo of his anger and how it can affect his abilities, "No...I didn't forget...its just...I don't anyone to take advantage of me. Not again," Wilfredo opened up and Zane shook his head understandably.

"You know I'm here...and you have new friends at the club. Don't lock yourself away as you would say," Zane said as he patted his friend's back, "Yeah..." he looked at his friend appreciatively. The two finished their sandwiches and hung out for a bit at the local arcade and played some games until Wilfredo had to leave and put the final touches to his group's project, as did Zane.

(Later 1:45pm)

Wilfredo walked around a bit in his neighborhood and ended up at the nearby park. The rain stopped and saw the birds flying overhead and noticed Danny and his friends walking in front of him. Both sides noticed each other, "Hey..." Danny greeted, "Hey..." Wilfredo greeted back.

"Anyway, I'm done with my end of the project. So I'm just waiting for your end Sam," Wilfredo said, no hint of malice, just as he would normally, "Uh...sure. No problem," Sam said uneasily which Wilfredo noticed, "Guys, just because I'm not going to help out with whatever you do, doesn't mean we can't be on good terms. So...are we cool here," he asked warily.

The trio looked at him, not knowing what to say or do. He's definitely not the usual dude at school, and his abilities assured that, "Yeah we're cool," Tucker gave a soft smile, "Sam," Wilfredo looked at Sam, "Of course," she said and also gave a soft smile, "Danny? How about it," but Danny looked into Wil's warm brown eyes with his own icy blue orbs, "I don't know," he replied.

Wilfredo just shrugged his shoulders, "I get it...hard to give out trust. No problem...anyway see you guys tomorrow," he said and walked past them to parts unknown to the trio. Just as the trio walked, they noticed a flock of birds and creatures as large as the birds...the three looked and noticed the butterflies. They didn't know what this mean as Danny was about to transform, ten white butterflies circled them in a erratic pattern. Then the boy they met back at school was in front of them, dressed in his same clothes.

"So...what do you think," he asked simply, "Who are you," Danny asked harshly and his eyes glowed green, but the boy was unfazed, "Like I have said earlier...someone you'll meet again," but Danny wasn't going to let this slide, "Okay, who are you to Wil," he asked. The boy sighed, closed his eyes and opened them again. He now appeared to the trio as a guy in his mid-twenties, looking more like a European, "You'll see..." he then walked passed the stunned trio. The turned their heads and the man turned to an elderly gentleman, in his mid-seventies probably.

The black butterflies overhead disappeared...and the white butterflies followed the elderly man above in the air.

**More detail on Wilfredo and his friends and family in the next chapter. Alberto and Gilberto eventually learn about Wil's and Danny's abilities from Zane after an incident with Vlad. Vlad himself will get a surprise visit from the boy. **

**I took a long time to find the right way to make this chapter flow with the first well. Thank god music helps to set the vibe. For this chapter, I was inspired by two tracks, "Rein" and "Wud Box" from the soundtrack to the film BIUTIFUL. As well as a track from the film The American (2010), don't know what the title was but here it is. **

**For the Portuguese bit, I used Google translator, so for those who are Portuguese, Brazilian or even Azorean, I'm sorry.**

**Read, review, and critique.**


	3. November 2004, week 2

**Danny Phantom: Four Walls**

**This chapter was partially inspired by the track "El Apartamento" de la pel****í****cula ****Amores Perros, but this chapter was predominately inspired from**** the track _"Bloody Trails"_ from the film **_**No Country for Old Men**_**. This chapter starts going down a dark spiritual path that won't have, like the previous two stories of the trilogy, a traditional ending. Yeah, I'm deviating from the canon a bit to a more personal realm.**

**Chapter. 3**

[Sunday 8:55pm]

Wilfredo lied on the ground, in a laboratory underneath a mansion in the outskirts of the Amity district. All he could make out were his friends shouting hysterically at him, Danny in mid-air coming toward him, and the sound of silence permeating his ears. He also noticed a boy walking up to him, he looked and felt like someone very familiar, **"Bom noite…Wilfredo,"** he said and Wilfredo blacked out.

**November 2004 Week.2**

_**[**Flashback- Friday 3:35pm**]**_

_Wilfredo and Zane headed for the third floor music room for their usual rehearsal. So far since the semester began, the two, their friends (Alberto and Gilberto), and the other senior music students were beginning to play in local community centers and churches to hone in their talents. They've played small pieces of ensemble music by Jean-Marie Leclair, __Robert de Visée (mainly Alberto played solo for theorbo),__ Marin Marais, as well as music by Georg Friedrich H__ä__ndel and Johann Sebastian Bach. They garnered respect from local musicians as well as two professors from the University of Philadelphia. _

_While Zane talked about creating a website specifically for their performances and updates, they came across Dash and his posse of jocks. The two musicians walked passed them and Wil's right shoulder brushed Dash's own, "Hey watch where you're going," he yelled aggressively._

_Wilfredo turned around; "Sorry," but he said it in a stoic manner. As he continued to walk with Zane, Wilfredo felt himself dragged and pinned to the lockers. It was Dash…again._

"_Looks like you need to apologize more sincerely. Unless you want your friend here to have an ass-whoo…" but before Dash could finish, Wilfredo thrust his head toward Dash's and was let go. Dash grabbed his face in pain and Wilfredo lunged toward Dash, punched his gut and hit the side of Dash's head with his elbow. He then tackled Dash to the ground. Dash pushed him off, got on top of him and attempted to land a punch, but Wilfredo rolled to the side, kicked Dash's side to knock him over. Wilfredo crawled to him quickly and put the school jock in a headlock. Wilfredo knew some Filipino Kali._

_He looked at the other jocks, "Let go of Zane or else," he said threateningly to put Dash in a state of unconsciousness. The jocks immediately took the hint and Wilfredo let go of Dash. The jocks looked at Wilfredo and walked briskly away, with Dash muttering something inaudible to the two musicians._

"_Dude…" Zane said gratefully, "Jason Bourne much," he joked and Wilfredo laughed loudly, "I wish," he continued to laugh and contain himself as he and Zane walked to the music room._

_Once there, they practiced and rehearsed new material for a performance on Saturday at a local Korean Church Center along with other musicians, most of them from the congregation. _

_After rehearsal, the club dispersed and headed for their homes. Zane and Wilfredo hung out a bit, along with Alberto and Gilberto. They hung out at a local eating joint and ordered cheesesteaks, and during their talk, Wilfredo announced something he rarely offered to anyone, aside from Zane and his two new friends._

"_Guys, wanna come to place tomorrow after the concert we have to perform in the morning?"_

_His three friends looked at him, "Sure," Zane said, "Its your birthday tomorrow and I know we're gonna eat well," he added. Zane always loved eating at Wilfredo's home, ever since he and Wilfredo used to hang out as kids and recently over their first semester as freshmen._

"_Its your birthday? Cool, should we bring anything," Alberto asked, "Uh…sure if you want, but you don't have to," Wilfredo assured them they didn't have to burden themselves with gifts, "Save it for the holidays," he humorously added and his friends laughed a bit._

"_Yeah sure," Gilberto said while he rolled his eyes, "But I want to know what kind of food you're going to have," he asked._

_Wilfredo said one thing that speaks to his heart, "**Cozido **__and some other dishes, maybe octopus soup too. It's only going be me, my folks, sister, niece, and my grandparents visiting from Lisbon. Maybe a few cousins from the Azores as well so…prepare for a bad-ass lunch and even more intense dinner," Wilfredo said with barely contained excitement to see his grandfather again…and possibly his long-time friend/crush. _

"_I can't wait," he said with a big smile and his friends looked on with joy, never seeing their friend so excited, well except for Zane of course._

[Sunday 9:01pm]

Six minutes after blacking out, Wilfredo woke up, scanning his eyes for the boy who said goodnight to him...he only saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, his own friends, Danny's sister and Valerie...

"So what do you say now young boy," Vladimir taunted him as his clone was possessing Wilfredo. He looked up at him and gave a forced, but genuinely 'in your face' sly grin, "Do you like Ryuichi Sakamoto," he asked as he struggled to take out a trigger device Tucker gave him and pressed it. Immediately Sakamoto's song "Nuages" started playing, but there was also a surprise for Vladimir and his associate, their auras were going haywire and the European man lunged for the genuine Vladimir.

Wilfredo twisted and turned on the cold hard floor and let out a fierce, animalistic, blood curdling scream and the clone fled from his body with a frightened look. Vladimir flew in the air and looked down at Danny, his friends, Valerie, and especially at Wilfredo who looked like he was about to commit murder, "You MOTHERFUCKER," he yelled and Wilfredo's aura was blazing red and his eyes aglow, resembling the images of demons.

"What did you do to me and to my associate," Vladimir yelled from the air and looked at his mysterious associate who went into an epileptic fit, "TELL ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT PAWN!"

Wilfredo looked at him with a diabolic look, "I asked Tucker here to superimpose a Catholic prayer within the song at a certain frequency. So that only ghosts can here it. Ingenious no? And your associate is dissolving. Look..." he said. Vladimir noticed the ghost to his side dissolving into oblivion.

Vladimir lunged for Wilfredo in a blind rage and Wil stood by…ready. Then a new song played to aid Wilfredo, "Ren 2" by Photek. Vladimir launched an attack and Wilfredo launched his own. The result was an explosion and the two fighting it out.

_**[**Flashback-Saturday 4:45pm**]**_

_Hours after the group's performance at the church, Wilfredo and his friends hung out at his place, after eating a big lunch of **cozido** nearing four hours earlier the four teens along with two of Wilfredo's cousins were watching some TV. _

_"Holy damn that feels good," Zane got up and stretched up his arms, "Told you the lunch would be good," Wilfredo said and smelled the air in the apartment, the unmistakeable smell of octopus cooking, "And dinner is gonna be even more awesome," he added._

_Gilberto and Alberto smelled the air as well, "Oh yeah. What are your folks cooking again," Gilberto asked, "Octopus soup and some grilled tuna," Wilfredo said lazily._

_"So why are your folks putting wine in the...oh wait never mind," Alberto was about to finish this thought but stopped himself, "If you're Latino...or Iberno like you," he looked at Wilfredo, "You tend to put booze in the food," and Wilfredo laughed, "Same with black people! Even white people do it," Wil added._

_"Yeah but aren't you white," Alberto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Well, yeah. I'm an Iberno Americano, I speak Spanish and Portuguese and European. So...technically I am. So what," Wilfredo responded with a very slight agitated tone._

_Alberto waved his hands defensively, "Mean nothing by it. Just you know, not everyday someone who looks white and speaking perfect Spanish, although you speak with a Spanish accent. And you know Portuguese, and when you do speak Spanish, the other Latinos bust your balls for it," he laughed at the absurdity of it._

_Wilfredo chuckled a bit to, "That's why I don't speak Spanish around them. And since you guys picked up some Portuguese from me and Zane here, they just roll their eyes and think I'm Brazilian anyway. And you Alberto, some of the black dudes here get confused whether you're black or Latino. The Puerto Ricans here don't say much, they know you're Colombian, but the Mexicans, Salvadorans and Guatamalans...damn. They get surprised for some reason," Wilfredo also laughed at the absurdity of school dynamics._

_Alberto shook his head, knowing the annoyance he feels whenever people ask him that, "I know, same for Gilberto here. Some Latinos get surprised that someone who looks Asian with a Latino name. And can speak Spanish, sort of," the three looked at Gilberto who simply shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, I don't give a fuck really. We know who and what we are and that's it," he said._

_"Well said, we'll worry about the rest later," Zane commented, "I can deal with that," Wilfredo said, "Same here," Alberto added, "Ditto," Gilberto muttered._

_The four teens then heard someone coming in from the apartment door, it was Wil's grandfather, holding his case for his Portuguese guitar (strange looking to Wil's friends, Zane vaguely remembers how it sounded). Wilfredo immediately got up and hugged his grandfather. He then brought him to his friends and introduced him. His name was Fernando Pereira da Silva and his wife, Lucila Valasquez also accompanied him. Both met when the Spanish Civil War took place and left the Iberian Peninsula for the Azores when the Salazar and Franco dictatorships took hold of their countries (1940's)._

_They settled and made new lives there and eventually headed back to the mainland when the dictatorships finally fell. The two had two sons and one daughter: Javier, Paulo (Wilfredo's dad), and Ana. They settled in Lisbon and only Paulo and Ana have degrees in Literature and Commerce, Javier eventually went back to the Azores and became a fisherman. Ana works for the Department of Commerce while Paulo taught Iberian and Latin American Literature at the University of Lisbon and there met his wife, Mariza Tavares, journalism professor._

[Sunday 9:03pm]

Photek's piece "Ren 2" still played when Vladimir continued to launch attack after attack, but Wilfredo deflected them all with his aura and in the process launched his own attacks. Whenever Vladimir lunged for Wil, he would dodge and shot a blast behind Vlad's head. Then on one attack, Vlad grabbed Wilfredo and held him 20 feet in the air and dropped him.

Before Danny could go up to save him, Wilfredo stopped himself two feet above the ground and launched an energy blast. Even though Vlad went intangible, the blast hit him dead center and Vlad fell hard to the ground. Wilfredo was about to run to Vladimir and finish him off, but was held back by Zane, "Dude enough! We have to get out of here," he yelled desperately to snap Wilfredo out of his trance.

Wilfredo blinked his eyes and his normal, honey colored irises replaced his blood red, demonic look. He looked at Zane and his other two friends and dashed for the door. Danny and his friends followed yelling after the four musicians. As the teens ran from up the basement laboratory to the upstairs mansion, Danny tried to get their attention, "GUYS STOP! COME BACK," Danny yelled but his voice fell on deaf ears when the four musicians headed for the huge wooden door and continued to run into the suburban night.

The four musicians' footsteps continued to pound on the dead, dry leaves that surrounded the gated community they fled from and headed for the bus stop. The cold air cut through their lungs as they breathed and ran for the bus out of the area. Danny flew overhead, making sure Vlad wasn't coming after them. After a quick scan, nothing and proceeded to run for the musicians, but before he could do that, the four caught a bus and headed back for Amity and ultimately the urban neighborhoods.

"Shit! Lost them," Danny cursed out of frustration and moments later his friends, Jazz and Valerie arrived at the bus stop, "Great! Now what? We got a psycho medium running scared and...a very pissed off Vlad," Tucker yelled. His friends looked at him, "But you know, all he did was defend himself and his friends. I wouldn't call that psychotic," Sam defended Wil's actions.

Meanwhile...

Vlad got up and raced to his monitors to capture the faces of Wil and his three friends, but then the computer shut itself off, "What the hell," he cursed under his breath and in the screens reflection, he noticed a boy was standing behind him.

Vlad turned around and faced the child, "How can I help you," he asked, but the boy said nothing for a moment and tossed a quarter in the air, caught it, knelt to the floor and covered the quarter with a napkin, and faced Vlad, "What's the most you have lost in a coin toss," the boy asked in a hushed, eerie tone.

Vlad looked at him and gave his answer, "Losing Maddie to that fool, Jack Fenton," and said the name of Danny's father with subdued, but potent venomous sarcasm. The boy then knelt down again, "Call it," he said but Vlad won't...just yet.

"I can tell from your stance and aura that your peculiar abilities are potent. Why not join me and we can have whatever our hearts desired," Vlad offered, but the boy just replied, "Call it."

Vlad let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen boy..." but was interrupted by the boy, "Look Vladimir, you have the chance to win everything you have ever desired and maintain the things you've stolen and worked for. But all of that rests on this chance...so call it, **comrade**."

Vlad cringed at the boy's usage of the word comrade, but didn't show it. Instead he calmly called out his choice, "Heads," the boy looked at him, picked up the napkin and looked down at the result, "Tails," he said and got up and began to walk away, "Wait what was the point of all of this," Vlad yelled at the boy's back.

The boy stopped and looked at Vlad over his shoulder, "You can't stop what's coming," the boy simply said and continued to walk to the door, but was stopped by Vlad pinning him to the wall, "What do you mean by that?"

The boy smiled, "You don't understand...your time is up and you will die. Unless you kill me now, which you can't," he grasped Vlad's right arm with a firm grip that shocked and horrified Vlad, "And unlike you, I have principles...principles that forbid me on telling anyone the full extent of me" he looked at him and walked up the stairs that led to the mansion above. Leaving Vlad looking at the stairs and above to the boy's diminishing shadow.

_**[**Flashback Saturday 5:07pm**]**_

_Wilfredo's grandfather played an instrumental **fado** on the family's Portuguese guitar and Alberto volunteered to provide the rhythm on Lucila's Spanish guitar. The experience was completely up Alberto's alley of expertise. Since starting to play on the theorbo, Alberto missed playing familiar music on a guitar...memories started to come back to him._

_The sound of the Portuguese guitar was wholly familiar to Wilfredo, the sounds of his childhood and the yearly trips to Lisbon. To Zane and Gilberto, the sounds were new, exotic, and inspiring. Zane was already getting ideas for a website he's planning to up in the coming months and Gilberto just absorbed the music that was full of nostalgia and the feelings that filled up the void between the two extremes._

_After a few minutes, the lights turned off and suddenly the grandparents smiled while the four teens were just confused, until they noticed Wilfredo's mom carrying a cake with 14 candles and a flare in the middle sparkling._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILFREDO! WE ALL WISH YOU A...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...TO YOU," the parents, few cousins and friends sang along. Wilfredo was slightly embarrassed, but overall elated. He blew out the candles and the flare died down...everyone clapped._

_Wil's grandfather Fernando approached him, **"Tenho uma coisa para ****você,"** he reached into his shirt pocket, **"Um relógio? ****Ou um anel,"** Wilfredo asked. Fernando took out a weathered but beautiful wooden rosary, placed it in Wil's left hand, **"Isso é algo que eu quero que você tenha. No caso de você se deparar comdúvidas em sua vida, isso vai ajudá-lo. Você vai mantê-lo seguro," **Wil nodded, unsure what he meant, but whatever his grandfather has given him over the years, things have worked out, **"Verdad****,"** Wil nodded with a genuine smile, he always loved his grandparents, **"Vale."**_

_"Let's eat! Come on birthday boy," Zane said and his friends chuckled, **"Pase los platos por favor," **Wil's mom asked her husband to pass out the disposable plates. Everyone got a plate and a piece of the cake...it was a big fruit tart, but a cake nonetheless. _

[Sunday 9:35pm]

After the bus dropped off the guys at a particular area in the Amity district and the four musicians got their buses and headed off for home. Wilfredo rode home alone, absorbed in his thoughts and watching the street lights above in hues of orange and yellow and the clouds above getting ready to unleash more icy rain as it did earlier in the day.

Wilfredo now knew that keeping his abilities is now near impossible, not only did Danny and his friends know, but also his own friends. He wanted to keep this truth locked away, but was now more scared that he ever felt. The dreams he's been having for the past few months have been getting more vivid, the butterflies appear when he falls into deep sleep and has caught eerie glances at a boy in school and on his way home from music practice.

The boy was the most unnerving encounter he ever had, not by what he said or did, but the stare...the stare of someone who knew hidden information of different lives and routes those lives can take.

As he got off the bus, he headed for his apartment, but before he could open his door, the last people he wanted to talk to...appeared behind him and yelled, "WIL," he turned around and there was Danny in his ghost form with his friends, Valerie without her helmet and Jazz.

"I really don't want to right now. So just leave me..." but of course he was interrupted, "NO! We're gonna do this now," Danny walked up to Wilfredo and grabbed him by the collar, "You could've killed Vlad back there!"

"And that's a problem because..." Wilfredo didn't see the bad part until, "I don't kill people, even if they're evil like Vlad, Undergrowth, or King Paradius, or...or..." Danny said, pointing the exact difference between himself and Wilfredo...he was a hero and Wil wasn't.

Wilfredo grabbed Danny's wrists and and forcefully put them down and faced his classmate, "Look, I could've gotten rid of someone who would do anything to kill you, your family, your friends. The only one who stopped me from losing control was Zane and my friends, he was the only one who didn't judge and through him, Alberto and Gilberto got what my powers were really about..."

He took a deep, shaky breath and continued, "I'm tired, I want to turn in early and...look can we just try this tomorrow at school...please," he pleaded, "But I have one question," Valerie said, "How come you're able to do the things you did?"

He looked at her, since he barely knew her, he didn't have any reservations on telling as to those who already knew, "I've got nothing to lose...I'm able because I was born this way. I either take control for me...or let it control me and have others have their way...what do you think what I want," he said the last half of his stint with hints of sarcasm.

Wilfredo turned around and got out his keys and opened the door, but was stopped again, this time by Sam, "Look, I get it...we get it...if you want...talk about it at lunch tomorrow," she suggested, and surprisingly he nodded a yes. He turned around and went to his apartment, "We're screwed aren't we," Tucker casually added to the unease, "What do you think," Jazz sarcastically replied.

As Wilfredo headed upstairs, he was met by his grandfather blocking his way, "Hello," as Wilfredo his grandfather stopped him, "Where have you been? And don't lie to me," he said in English and he would only speak in English if something wrong was happening in the family, especially to Wilfredo...

"I uh...when I left with my friends, I came across the ghost you mentioned to mom and dad...he urged us to follow him and after arriving I was...I was," he couldn't continued. He felt ashamed.

"You were possessed. I understand, it happens a lot with people like us. But you were able to force this evil spirit out yourself, very unique in your age group," Wilfredo looked at him with unease, "The spirit's aura has rubbed itself on you, but it is disappearing," he said, but Wilfredo wasn't satisfied.

"But what about my abilities? The ones I can attack with and not just the ones I observe with? What about..." he said with anxiety but his grandfather, "All normal," attempted to calm him down...to no avail.

"What about my dreams? Images of things...like crucifixions and stigmata like wounds on myself and others," he asked with worry and desperation, he wanted a good night's sleep, "And a boy...he reminded me of you. His eyes...like yours under a trance or something, but he was conscious."

His grandfather looked disturbed but calmly gave his response, "Your dreams are images only you can understand. As for the boy...his imprint is in you, but nothing to fear. All he's done is observe...for now."

"What do you mean for now," Wilfredo asked, "I can't say, but if you need any advice, contact me or your parents. We've been through this before...it's all right to be scared."

Fernando words were soothing and Wilfredo took them at face value, but something in the back of his mind told him to ask one final question, **"¿Cómo es la eternidad?...La eternidad de sonidos y luces?"**

Fernando looked at him, he knew the question well and knew what he meant, **"Suave. Como el viento de invierno," **Wilfredo was satistied, **"Vale...y...¿y cómo fue para ti?"**

His grandfather looked at him and gave a soft, sphinx like smile, **"No recuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo...cuando me encontré tu abuela en España. Y en Portugal cuando Salazar estaba cada vez más represiva."**

**"Y mi abuela? **Cómo fue para ella," ****he wanted to know now, more than ever, **"Oyó solo los sonidos ... Nada más."**

The answer unnerved Wilfredo...he dreamt something similar years ago. When the investigators visited and the priests, _'I hate intrusion...and I'm starting to hate self-righteous heroes now...Danny, don't you dare push me again,' _his thoughts focused on the recent development in the semester and his continuing involvement with Danny. After a few moments of silence, both Fernando and Wilfredo entered the apartment and got some sleep after a long day of fun and unneeded stress.

Meanwhile...

As Danny flew home with his sister after his friends (including Valerie headed home), they stopped in front of their door and before Jazz opened it, Danny spoke, "Jazz...what do you think of Wilfredo?"

Jazz eyed him, "What do you mean," she asked, "Well, with what Wilfredo did tonight...should I have just let him kill Vlad? I mean...I'm not sure about what he did or what he said. And since September, he either busted my balls or...didn't care about what I did, even if I helped him out," Danny said frustrated and confused on whatever he said made sense.

Jazz looked at him and decided to not play the psychologist, "Well, look at this situation from his point of view. Like you pointed out earlier tonight before those four arrived, that he'd been through past possessions, involvements with the Church, investigated by paranormal investigators, and went through counseling in elementary school. So...he's tough to open up and trust people so...he like you need to figure out what to do about trust issues."

"I know that, but...I don't know if we have time. Because whenever we talk about this, something comes up and he gets more angry and suspicious. And what he said back at his apartment, about his powers and friends...sometimes I wish if we do have time and...wonder if mom and dad will too."

Jazz quickly saw what Danny was trying to say, with their mom and dad still in the dark about their recent activities in ghost fighting, Danny was worried about abandonment, disappointment, and above all their parents failing to accept Danny as he is now due to their ghost obsession.

She placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "We do have time," he gave a soft smile and both headed inside, but upstairs, their parents overheard their conversation and witnessed Phantom transforming back to their son...

"Jack...are we bad parents," Maddie asked quietly to Jack, "No, but...maybe we should've paid more attention to what's happening to our kids and their friends," Jack said quietly. He hugged her from behind and both stood at their window for what seemed like a long time. Both accepted what their work and inventions have done and pondered what to do tomorrow when their son comes home from school.

[Monday 12:34pm]

After the mess from last night, the tension between Danny and his friends as well with the four musicians was palpable. Both sides saw what the other was thinking and feeling for the first time...the seeds of mistrust and doubt have been planted.

"About yesterday..." Jazz started but was interrupted by Alberto, "Don't even try on saying that Phantom dude wasn't Danny! We saw him transform yesterday while wanted to ask you something and followed you guys to that dumb ass mayor's home," he said sounding really pissed off.

Jazz sighed, "All right we won't, but we also want to know from you guys on the...on the fight between Vlad and Wilfredo here," the four musicians eyed her and their four classmates suspiciously.

"What do you mean," Zane asked, "What we meant was...how id you guys learned about Wil's powers? Did he tell you guys about it or was..." Sam started but Gilberto finished what she was about to say, "We learned about it last night. Disturbing on all levels, but Wil here is our man. So...that's that I guess," Gilberto put his arm around Wil and he appreciated it.

"But Wil, how were you able to do the things you did," Valerie couldn't help but ask and Wilfredo looked at her, "Like I said last night, I was born this way. Courtesy of my Iberian grandparents and my folks. And since my childhood, people have tried to control what I was capable. I'm not going to bash the Church or anything, but sometimes their good intentions backfire. They're good people, but I want them to leave me alone about this whole mess," Wilfredo said sounding tired, frustrated, annoyed to hell and above all bearing the anger and guilt he felt years ago.

"So that's how you got your powers, but how do you control them because from what we saw last night, the look in your eyes was more scary than Vlad's when he and I fight," Danny couldn't help but ask, since both apparently have problems with control.

Wilfredo looked at him, know what he meant, "I guess...I don't really, but I know where the limit is and I have to stop there," he gave his answer but Danny was confused, "What do you mean by the limit," he asked and Wilfredo gave a tired sight, "If I pass the limit, the barrier between my self and the barrier, I die...or come to close to death anyway."

His answer unnerved his friends and the others, but Zane knew what's what, Wil showed him his visions via sketches and even, telepathically showed him his dreams on the eternity of sounds and lights. Gorgeous, but was afraid as if the dream Wil showed him would somehow take him on the other-side.

For the rest of lunch, the four musicians tried to divert the conversation to lighter topics and playfully ball busted each other. Everyone at the table didn't have to say it, but for other things in their lives they can be friendly...But for this, both groups might as well be separate generations between the optimists and the realistic fatalists.

Death isn't really talked about in his house, but knew Wil wasn't particularly afraid. Death for Wil in Zane's eyes was another dream and remembered vividly a dream he had days ago of Wil dying in the snow in the fetal position.

He never told Wil this...not yet...

**Coming in the fourth chapter is the extension of what I'm trying to say in the end of this chapter. Also, the boy's role in the fourth is revealing different paths of heroism to Danny and the world that has alluded Wilfredo for years will finally open up, but at a price.**

**For those who know perfect Spanish and Portuguese, I apologize again. The dialogue between Wilfredo and Fernando was necessary and I feel, no translation is required, it would defeat the purpose here. **

**Until the final chapter for the trilogy is posted, read and give critique.**


	4. December 2004, week four

**Danny Phantom: Four Walls**

**The only way to find eternity of life, spend time in the moment of hell and come back, revelations will spread the message. Love hurts, love creates, love guides, love makes us blind, but above all…love breaks down the most dangerous borders within and will in time, break down the borders in others.**

**This chapter was partially inspired by two pieces of music "Floid" from the soundtrack to the film BIUTIFUL, and also based on the track "Tema Amores Perros + Atacama" from the AMORES PERROS soundtrack. Both tracks composed by Gustavo Santaolalla.**

**I would like to thank my family who shared their views on the world after this, the world of sounds and light. Of wind and transience. Especially to my mom and second oldest sister, who unlike me, witnessed moments that reassures their belief in the afterlife. As an atheist/agnostic, I doubt their testimonies, but they do provide some comfort on the 'what if' part of this story. This will end the trilogy and begins the first arc of the saga.**

**I would like to thank the readers who enjoyed reading the trilogy on some level. It was something I felt I had to write and get it out there. And I hope to get the same support for the saga, it's as personal as anything I've attempted in the first story I've done for this site…a work in progress. But I won't explain more here, beautiful things take time to flourish.**

**December 2004 (Week 4)**

December 26, 2004

Snow fell over Philadelphia and the Northeast for the past two weeks. The Amity district of Philadelphia was covered in snow, up to four feet in some places. It was also well into the winter break for all of the students, meaning staying inside and bask in the warmth…while venturing outdoors, couples holding hands and cuddling close to one another and kids playing everything snow related, oblivious to the cold and their increasingly wet clothes.

(9:18am)

Wilfredo walked outside of his apartment and luckily for him the snow's been cleared for pedestrians to safely drive and walk. The cold reminded him of New York somewhat, but he did miss the skyline of Manhattan from his neighborhood in Brooklyn.

"I wonder what Zane's doing right now," he muttered to himself, "Probably sleeping in. And that goes for Alberto and Gilberto…lazy asses," he finished his thoughts out loud and laughed at the end. He adjusted his grey scarf and his black long coat as his snow boot covered feet pounded the street away as he made his way to Amity High, _'Tip one for living in the snow: Wear black, catch the sun. Wear white, say goodbye hands.'_

He noticed what looked like birds flying overheard, "No way, I thought most birds would fly south…Pigeons really are dumb," he muttered as he continued his trek to his high school. He was going to take pictures of certain areas of the city that felt the most electrifying for him and what could help Zane's website to get off the ground. Mostly around the school and a few landscape photos of hills that captured a good portion of the city and the sky unadulterated by buildings or trees.

The skies were beautiful, a steel grey with hints of blue. He made it to one of the hills that surrounded the Amity district, "If only I can show my friends this," he muttered and held up his digital camera and took a shot of the modest but still striking panorama view of the area, "This could go well with the website…I wonder when he'll launch it? Will we get a lot of people visiting? Doubt it, but hey…we can dream," he muttered and took more pictures.

As he took pictures of the sky and the panorama view he's grown to love and strangely abhor, he remembers the recent performance at the Catholic church he usually attends with his family. The performances during Christmas Eve were mostly from college and university chamber groups who either performed standard holiday pieces such as 'Silent Night' or that famous bit by Handel...Alleluia or something like that or even a debouched rendition of Vivaldi's Winter section of 'The Four Seasons.'

For his own class of misfit musicians and friends, and under the direction of their professor, Mohammad Moradi, they performed their only piece in its entirety on period instruments, Vivaldi's **Concerto Funebre RV 579**. Under Moradi's direction, he had several players from the university who were once his students at Amity high along with his current freshman and senior students. He even got a handful of players from the high school's woodwind band and have them under his umbrella of direction for the holidays, and had them prepare on period instruments he got them months in advance and his freshman students learned just recently that during some of his absences, he would prepare the woodwind instrumentalists to play on recorder, tenor chalumeau, oboe, and bassoon. He even had Gilberto to prepare his playing on a new instrument called _**viole all'inglese **_as well as two other violinists in the group.

During the performance, the first two movements went smoothly and the three violists were superb in setting the mood and they played in harmony with the woodwind players. Gilberto had a good time with his viole and he played it like...as Wil and his two other friends adequately put it "making love to the woman" in faux-French accents.

The third movement was far shorter than the other movements played, and it had a darker almost menacing mood to it...premeditating events that have yet to come. When the final movement played, there was a sense of exhalation of relief throughout the orchestra, as if the presence of the afterlife was revealed to them in their dreams and it was beautiful. When the piece was done, everyone in the church applauded enthusiastically, none of them aside from serious aficionados of classical music have ever this kind of piece from a composer who's mainly famous for his music on the four seasons of the year.

At the end of the night, with other groups playing pieces that were expected good, but didn't have the spark of freshness as Moradi's group had, Wil and his friends hung out at the still open cheesesteak joint and grabbed a quick bite. They talked and joked on how Gilberto was going to get more girls than any of them with his viol playing. Wil was satisfied with what he did and same with Zane and Alberto for their basso continuo playing, Alberto was glad he managed another success for his theorbo playing without screwing it up too badly.

The one bit of news that slightly bothered them was Moradi's announcement that he will retire from harpsichord performance due to his increasing arthritis in his hands. Although the piece they played didn't include a keyboard part, the news was surprising...which meant they have to find someone in the city or nearby that was able to play organ at least...and was also within their age-group and in high school...not easy to be honest. Especially when guys who were able to play the organ at least wouldn't do it for them, feeling their manliness was threatened...which Wilfredo nicely called the guys who has masculinity issues "assholes."

December 28, 2004

(12:19pm)

Wilfredo finished eating at his favorite cheese-steak joint. As soon as he exited the diner, he encountered the boy he had seen over the course of the past semester in Amity. He wore the same clothes as he did, except with a hat as opposed to himself with his hair flowing past his ears. Both boys looked at each other until the younger one motioned Wilfredo to follow him….and he did.

After a few minutes of walking, both found themselves at the local park, it was nearly completely empty, when usually Danny fought ghosts weekly and there would be so much noise. They then found an empty bench and from what Wilfredo could sense from the boy, he knew this was going to be an 'interesting' conversation to say the least...

"So..." Wilfredo said, "So..." the boy repeated their apparent unease with each other. Both knew who the other was, even if they never spoke a word to one another in their lives.

"...I've seen you around school and when I hang out with my friends...I want to know who are you," Wilfredo said, but the boy simply sighed, preparing to give his explanation. But when he saw the kids playing in the distance and the weak sun glaring above, he wanted the stillness to explain everything to Wilfredo...It worked when he didn't pester for the boy's identity, but it didn't stop Wilfredo asking the second obvious question...

"...if the moments around told me who you are, then can the moment explain your thoughts...or are you more complicated than the moment," he asked the boy, knowing the kid was far smarter and wiser than himself, _'He's probably the same as gramps...but can it be that easy?'_

The boy sighed, "The moment can describe me, but the people end up shaping my outlook on what paths they can take...especially people who are attuned to the world beyond the veil. What makes you different is that you're always a hair's width away from passing over, but you're grounded in reality...like Danny in a way, but of course still a physical being...I can't save you if you crossover, but only one can..." he said looking at the now confused Wilfredo.

"And you know...he was the best at what he did for dead souls or those in trances, a medium who will soon pass the torch to you and to another," but before Wilfredo could say anything, the boy stood up and faced Wilfredo, "And a penny for your thoughts, I will be around, observing, longing for touch, and longing to passover...but that cannot be for another lifetime...whether I die or not...I'll leave it to fate."

The boy started to walk away, Wilfredo got up and caught up with the boy, "But, but what about Danny and his friends? Or my friends for that matter? And Vlad? Why are they ludicrously connected," he asked hastily which a sphinx like grin grew on the boy's face, "Six degrees...six degrees..." he then walked away, leaving a deeply confused Wilfredo...drawing at his mental straws to draw a coherent conclusion to his conversation to an enigmatic figure...he couldn't...and for a surreal reason, he shouldn't.

As he walked out of the park, he encountered Danny and his friends walking to the park. Danny and Wilfredo looked at each other for a few moments, but the tension between them represented the suspicion that's been forming for the past semester...both know it would continue to grow in the near future. After a few moments, Wilfredo broke the silence, "The question you asked a few days back in school, about me helping you out at times..."

Danny and his friends looked at him for any hint of reassurance...but they wouldn't have it today, "I'm still unconvinced...and...you and I can't combine our abilities without some nasty energy feedback. It would kill us both and I want to be cautious about it."

Danny didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement, "So whenever that moment comes," he paused to shake the cold off, "Don't expect anger or even hatred, but prepare to understand okay?"

The three stood silent until Sam dared to break it, "Crystal," she looked at him and the boys nodded in agreement. Wilfredo sighed in relief and the snow started to fall again, gently and Wil's footsteps steadily flowed into silence as he walked and when the trio walked to the park to...at this point relax.

That is until screams were heard and Wilfredo noticed Vlad flying in the air with Sam and Tucker in his grasp and the two teenagers struggling to get free. Danny flew to him as fast and as hard as he possibly could. But Vlad soon opened a portal and disappeared into the aether. Danny let out a yell of anger, frustration, and desperation while Wilfredo stood silently, completely shocked on what just happened...

Meanwhile in the distance, the boy witnessed the entire event...making mental notes on what to do next on his own course of action.

(12:35pm)

Danny rushed to his home and headed downstairs to gather equipment, but as soon as he started to pack and hunt down Vlad, he felt something was wrong. The house was eerily quiet...no hint of his mom, dad, or even his sister was felt. He journeyed up and down the house calling out his family and as he reached the control room above, he noticed moments of struggle throughout the house.

He shook with anger and someone behind was about to make it worse, "So Danny boy, what's your plan on stopping me this time," Danny turned around and saw Vlad, smirking. Danny was about to attack in blind rage, but Vlad pushed him back with an energy field and held him firmly against the window by Danny's throat. Danny struggled to breathe, but Vlad wasn't going to kill him...yet.

"You'll have a chance to save your family, just come to the only country where it matches the ninth circle of Dante's hell. You and your friends have defied me for the last time...so I had to take some measures where you and I can fight without outside help. So not only I kidnapped your friends and your family, but their families as well...just to spice things up. And, if you can, keep the medium out of this...he'll suffer under my hands...once I'm done with you. You've had many chances to save yourself and your loved ones if you just served alongside me, but that offer has long since expired."

Danny struggled to free himself, but Vlad's grip and his words were slowly paralyzing him and subduing his will, "And to start off the new year and a new era for myself and the world...meet me in Antarctica on New Year's Day. Don't make me wait, or I'll dispose my captives one by one," he let go of Danny harshly and Danny coughed to regain his breath, "You have days to prepare Daniel...make each day count," Vlad levitated, flew towards the open window and disappeared into the city.

Danny shook and struck the floor with his fist so hard, he cut his fist, "Everyone, I'm going to save all of you...even if I have to...have to..." even though he couldn't verbalize the last part...he knew what he must do and wasn't afraid to commit.

(That afternoon 4:55pm)

Wilfredo nodded off for a few moments in his darkened room and woke up, and headed for the kitchen. He noticed his parents napping, but when he blinked again, he noticed Vlad hovering above them, clearly frustrated, "God damn it! Why can't I phase through them," he muttered and Wilfredo was about to make his presence known.

"Because my dad is married to my mom. And he has similar abilities as I do so no matter what...my family's protected from creatures like you," he then heard a noise coming from his parents' window, it was a butterfly as large as a pigeon. The blackness of the butterfly had an ethereal glow about it, reminiscent of a long gone memory of a dream, "Leave Vlad, you have no power here so don't pretend that you do...unless you've forgotten what happened last time," he said in a voice that had a black quality, ominous even.

Vlad hovered, "Listen here boy, once I'm done with Danny, I'll return to finish this 'conversation' and you'll be begging for your life," Vlad said with as much malice as he could muster, but Wilfredo didn't budge...his look reminded Vlad of the boy he had a run in after the teenagers left his laboratory. Wilfredo closed the window, walked out of his parents' room and took the butterfly to his room.

Vlad clenched his fist, frustrated that the fear which usually gives him strength alongside certain levels of distrust didn't have meaning in this household. He was about to enter Wilfredo's bedroom, he noticed a black and white photo of Wilfredo's grandparents when they were young, around 24 or so. For some reason, their gazes struck fear into Vlad, their looks of intensity of witnessing awful things in their lives..."Doesn't matter, emotions like these shouldn't apply, but why do I feel them regardless?"

Wilfredo opened his window and let the butterfly go, watching it join a flock of butterflies down the block and heading off for somewhere, out of sight. The cold outside, even with the sun coming out of the clouds, the cold air still cut the skin and reached to his bones. The cars below and the people walking, keeping warm in their clothes gave Wilfredo a sense of dread...something foreboding and horrifying. Like the time to see the world his grandparent have only seen in his family was fast approaching and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

December 31, 2004

(6:14pm)

Danny flew around the Amity district making sure Vlad wasn't around to taunt him by counting the days and the hours. Since his last encounter with his arch nemesis, he found some ghosts to help him...even if their interactions in the past have been confrontational to say the least: Skulker, Ember, Frostbite, Technus, and Wulf. He knew even with their help, their chances of victory was slim, _'But I'll take those chances over no chance at all any day...I just hope I still have another day to experience...'_

As Danny became engrossed in his thoughts, he noticed Wilfredo walking in the park in a long coat, dark pants, and a blood red scarf...looking totally out of it. Danny flew down to observe his classmate and noticed Wil dialing his cell phone and calling his friend...

"Zane...I'm in the park and...you know those moments you remembered from back then...this is it and...I don't know if I'm coming back but...I-I just wanted to tell you that," he ended his forced conversation and put the phone away. But as soon as he did, he collapsed in the snow, "WIL!"

[Wilfredo's Vantage Point]

He walked in the snow, hoping to reach Zane's house, he was trying something new, he felt himself go into a trance that normally happens when he's in deep sleep...but feared he went too far. His vision began to blur and his heart beat and breathing began to slow as well, but his mind was still sharp enough to make a call.

"Zane...I'm in the park and...you know those moments you remembered from back then...this is it and...I don't know if I'm coming back but...I-I just wanted to tell you that...later..."

He felt himself collapse to the snow-covered ground knees first and followed it up with a face plant and his gaze was to the park's edge, facing the other entrance heading for Zane's home. Before he blacked out, he thought heard someone calling out his name, "WIL!"

_[The place of fog and sounds]_

_The lights reflected off of the snow remained and Wilfredo notices a road extending before him and behind him into eternity. Shrubs lined the road, they were also covered with snow and snow continued to fall gently towards the ground. But the cold was missing, however Wilfredo found himself wearing his winter clothes and the neighborhood buildings were gone._

_He then heard footsteps behind him and noticed a man in his early twenties and what disturbed him greatly was that he greatly resembled his grandfather in the old portrait back at his apartment. He wore winter clothes as well, but looked liked what could've been clothing from 1940's Iberian Peninsula. _

_"Let's take a walk," the man suggested and Wilfredo quietly obeyed, "You're too inquisitive for your own good. You had to push the limits you've set for yourself. But its all right," the man said as he looked at the confused and slightly scared expression on Wilfredo's face, "You can stay here long, but we will have a few minutes to discuss."_

_Wilfredo just listened and as they walked for god knows how long, the two sat down at a table with two cups of coffee. Who knows how long the table had been there, but in this world...or a borderland between two impossible absolutes...time slows down. Both sat down and took sips while looking at each other._

_The man was the first to speak, "I have a line for you to memorize for the years to come, but at the same time, its as personal as you and vast as the friends you have: The Earth turned to bring us closer. It turned on itself and in us, until it finally brought us together in this dream."_

_Wilfredo looked at him and felt a small smile come across his face, "It's beautiful," he managed to say, "It's titled '**La Tierra Giro Para Acercarnos,'** written by Venezuelan poet Eugenio Montejo. And I believe that holds true today in a world that's interconnected as it is."_

_"Yeah but were more separated from ourselves and others than ever before," Wilfredo said, and he thought he heard a voice in his head screaming his name, "So how does fate and destiny play out when we're blinded by our choices?"_

_The man thought for a second and gave his response, "The choices we make are based on the fate that strangers meet at a particular moment in time. And for friends separated by distance and time, fate allows them to meet up again. Nothing is absolute...even paradise and damnation aren't absolutes because both fluctuate depending on the choices we make and how our attitudes towards life and death change as the years roll by."_

_Wilfredo felt satisfied with the man's response, but as with every individual, doubt remains, "And a penny for your thoughts," the man interrupted Wil's train of thought, "Doubt for any explanation is crucial," Wilfredo was surprised by his apparent mind reading but he didn't dwell on it and resumed to listen to the man and to see what happens next._

_Both sat quietly for a while and finished their cups of coffee, "Mmm, the taste reminds me of Portuguese coffee. Strong and robust...helps maintain the honesty of taste," the man satisfyingly said._

_Wilfredo nodded in agreement, "How long we've been here? Not that I'm rushing things, but I don't want to die either," he said and the man smiled, "You're close to death already, but you're hanging on by your desire for life."_

_"And I do have to ask...who are you? I know you're not my grandpa and even if you are, why isn't grandma here," Wilfredo asked as he shifted in his chair._

_The man lit up a cigarette, "You're right, I'm not your grandfather. And if you're thinking about the boy...he and I are related, but he's stuck on Earth wandering around in his memories of the civil war, his death, and his connection to your grandparents," he took in a puff of tobacco and set out a stream of smoke that filled Wilfredo's nostrils...it didn't bother him._

_"What's the kid's connection? Because he unnerves me to be honest," Wilfredo asked and commented, "He was...a child...a child who witnessed the worst of human behavior over ideologies. Ideologies that were supposed to help people or make them happy...but at a cost. And the people found out when the madness ended."_

_Wilfredo looked at him strangely, "You're talking about the Spanish Civil War aren't you," he asked, "What makes you say that," the man asked as he took in another swig of tobacco, "Because my grandparents said the exact same thing about their time and history with Spain and Portugal...to think they were 17 when the worst of the fighting ended and leaving the peninsula when both dictatorships strengthened their grips on both countries."_

_The man looked at him and put out his cigarette in the ash tray, "Well, I'll tell you this...the boy was family, but he wasn't my son...When you see him again, send him my regards," he got up...so did Wilfredo._

_The voice rang louder now, it sounded like Zane or Danny...Wilfredo couldn't tell the difference and the man snapped him back into the moment, "After this...your abilities will remain as they are, but more potent in some regards...don't hide them as you used to...but as you've said to others and to yourself, you decide on their usage. Not on obligations from the ignorant...not being overly critical here, just describing on what to expect."_

_Wilfredo nodded and felt the same way as he collapsed in the snow, "Can I sleep now...or wake up...I can't...can't stay here..." as he slumped forward, the man stood in front of him and held him. He then lowered him to the ground...Wilfredo began to shiver..."I need to lie down," Wilfredo managed to say as his teeth began to chatter._

_"I know...I know...I'm sorry. Remember, you're always loved, even when things turn to shit," Wilfredo laughed a bit and felt his eyes close, "I hope its the same for you," Wilfredo said and the man gave a warm laugh, "You sound like grandpa," the man didn't say anything and soon...everything turned black._

[Back in living reality]

Zane and Danny tried to wake up Wilfredo, and after a few minutes, they noticed his mouth shaking and pretty soon his entire body. Wil let out groans of pain and strangely, sounds of ecstasy. Zane and Danny looked on horrified and when the shaking ceased, Wilfredo slowly opened his eyes...at first they were rolled back and once he blinked to regain focus, the honey-colored irises returned...they had a glow about them...faint but noticeable.

"S-Sorry Zane," Wilfredo said as he sat up with snow clinging to his jacket and hair, "Stupid! Don't do that again," Zane shouted and hugged his long term friend, "Don't do that again dude," he said into Wilfredo's shoulder, he hugged Zane back, "...I'll try."

Zane hugged him tighter, so did Wilfredo. Danny looked on at the scene...and it just reaffirmed his duty and will to see his friends, his family...and Sam again. Wilfredo looked at Danny, the two didn't say anything...they would leave it for another day...another night.

January 1, 2005

(11:30am)

Antarctica: Victoria Land: Cape Hallet near the Admiralty Mountains

The sun still stood in the air, refusing to set as it would back in Philadelphia. Vlad floated in the air, his patience running on empty and he took one last look at Danny's friends, family, the friends' families and off course at Danny's would be crush Sam. He knew to use her in the slight possibility of Danny winning, "Look's like Daniel isn't coming. He finally realized that he couldn't win and has abandoned you...such as the Dear Lord abandoned all of us," Vlad made his snide remark to everyone present.

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jazz yelled within the energy field everyone's trapped, "He'll come, mark my words," Jazz and her parents gave Vlad the look of their 100 percent certainty. Everyone looked at him with fierce animosity and just as he was about to torture them again with the energy field, an ectoplasmic blast came from the air and soon followed by multiple strikes.

Vlad dodged all the blasts and looked up. There was Danny with a determined look of winning no matter the cost and he was accompanied by not only the ghosts that agreed to help him, but also Poindexter, Lydia, Amorpho, Fright Knight, and Danni. They all looked down at Vlad with the look of betrayal for past actions and just doing Danny a favor so they would have competition from another halfa to get his head. However, the few who were allies agreed either on his terms or a compromise between Danny and themselves...they still have personal issues to deal with.

"So Danny, finally made it! But what have I said before, come alone," Vlad said loudly in order to intimidate, "Yeah it didn't work," Danny snidely remarked. Vlad looked around, "I'm surprised that accursed medium didn't show up with you."

Danny stood quiet for a moment, "Well, Wilfredo nearly died from his trance to the world beyond the Ghost Zone, asking him to come would've been the end of it...he and his friends are talking about what happened and what to do next," Danny gave his explanation calmly and focused on the upcoming task.

Everyone looked at Danny completely shocked, even the ghosts looked at him momentarily surprised to know that a human medium was able to commune that far into the abyss of memories and sounds...and lived.

"But enough about him. What's really important is taking you out...for good," Danny lunged towards Vlad and soon he was followed by five of the ten ghosts. The other five went to help the people out of the energy field one by one, it was too strong for everyone to leave at once.

Danny, accompanied by Frostbite, Danni, Wulf, Ember, and Skulker. The fight was intense from the start, Vlad split himself into four and each one took on the ghosts and Danny. Wulf and Ember were taken out easily, while Frostbite being in his element provided more of a challenge, Vlad disposed of him in a matter of minutes.

Technus made himself a ghastly machine gun to fire point blank at Vlad, but he too was shot down by Vlad. Dany lunged at Vlad, but was thrown back by an energy blast, and before Vlad could swoop in for the kill, Danni fired a shot and forced Vlad back. She along with Poindexter and Lydia did their best to hold him off, but the two were quickly disposed of. Amorpho then tried to turn into Vlad, and it worked for a bit, even to the point of copying his powers and power level. But Vlad...after a while took care of Amorpho.

Before Danny could launch an attack, Fright Knight got in his way...after the Halloween fiasco and King Paradius, he had some grudges to take care of with Vlad. The fight between the two soon became intense with blow per blow and one moment, Fright Knight's sword made a gash at Vlad's side, causing him to lose a substantial amount of blood, but in his ghost form, the blow wasn't as lethal. Vlad then split himself into four again and surround Fright Knight. Their combined blasts were enough to knock the Knight off his horse. Vlad grabbed the sword from the air and used it to attack Fright Knight.

All of Danny's allies/and enemies were down and Danny was the only one left, "Danny, going back on your word and trying to weaken me was a bold, but fruitless plan. I'm still going to kill you and soon...no one will stand in my way," he said in a demonic voice.

Danny just looked at him and then at the rescued ones below, "If you're going to kill me...do it right Vlad," Danny said was stoically and as bravely as he could. Vlad gave a sinister smile and lunged towards Danny.

Danny put up a shield, and thanks to the ghosts' help, Vlad is weakened greatly, but still had enough power to do serious damage to Danny. Vlad broke through Danny's shield and punched Danny in the abdomen. This knocked the wind out of him but Danny dodged the next attack and launched his Ghostly Wail. It had enough power to send Vlad crashing into the ice. But Danny paid in utter exhaustion, but his will was strong enough to keep going so he launched an energy beam directly at Vlad.

Vlad got up and punched it to disintegration. Danny launched an ice beam, in combination with ectoplasm. The attack surprised Vlad to a point where it literally knocked the wind out of him and sent him back into the ice.

Danny landed, his body was painfully exhausted, numb and tingling with fatigue. Then Vlad launched an energy blast, Danny put up a shield but was still knocked back and landed unconscious. His body reverted back into his human form.

"DANNY," his friends and family called out, even his friends' parents were utterly shocked and cried out to get him to come back up. Vlad levitated slowly over Danny's body, clutching his sword inflicted wound, "You've been keeping surprises from me...if only you accepted my offer months ago. That way I can pass on a legacy to a suitable heir," he then looked at Maddie who had an expression of shock and immense anger towards Vlad. All Vlad felt was a tinge of guilt, but longing and anger overshadowed his guilt, "But it wasn't meant to be," he then held out his hand and made an ectoplasmic sword and aimed it at Danny's throat.

"Goodbye," but just as he was about to thrust, a significant gunshot struck Vlad's wound causing him to lose the sword and yelled in agony. Danny blinked his eyes open and noticed Vlad clutching his wound in agony...more blood flowed out of him. Danny transformed back into his ghostly half and held the sword, he thrust it into Vlad's wound and he yelled in even more agony. Just as Danny was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped at the last minute...he let the sword disappear.

"I'm nothing like...and from now on...if you ever try this again...I will finish what I started."

Just as he said this, footsteps were heard behind him and immediately knew who it was...the boy. Only this time, he held a 1940's pistol in his hand. He walked passed Danny and aimed it at Vlad's head, "_**Eu non dixen que se ía matalo **(Didn't I say I was going to kill you),_" he then held out his hand and destroyed Vlad's ghost half. Once Vlad returned to normal, he cocked the pistol, "**_Su rol ha terminado_**," he fired and Vlad fell down dead with blood sprayed at the back onto the ice and Vlad leaving this world with a shocked and pained expression.

The boy lowered his gun and put it away in his jacket. He looked at Danny and then the people who looked shocked and now slightly afraid, "You know, I never meant to go this far...but Vlad was going to kill you and I...helped out a bit," Danny didn't say anything, prompting the boy to continue, "You'll see his ghost again, but he'll present no danger. As for Wilfredo...he won't have to worry about losing control again...for a while anyway."

Danny reverted back to normal and collapsed to the ice on his knees. The ghosts around him got up and after witnessing the battle, they found new respect for the boy. The friends and families rushed to Danny. The boy noticed and walked in the opposite direction...in moments he vanished into the aether.

Sam rushed to hug Danny like no tomorrow and kissed him heatedly, "Danny...I'm glad you're safe," she said and kissed his cheek and hugged him firmly. Danny returned the hug, "I'm glad you're safe too...wouldn't dare think what would've happened to you," he said and felt Sam's hug grow a tad firm.

She let go and Danny's mom and dad picked him up and hugged him hysterically, "Oh Danny! I'm sorry for what we tried to do to you," Maddie cried hysterically and Jack tried to hold back his tears, but failed, "Oh son, can you ever forgive us," he hugged Danny like a bear. Danny just padded his dad's back reassuringly, "It's okay, you didn't know...I...I was scared."

His parents lost it, and Jazz had her turn hugging her younger brother, then Tucker followed by Valerie. The other parents looked at him gratefully and past judgements were wiped from their minds and either hugged Danny or shook his hand like the man he knew he was.

Soon they heard mechanized vehicles approaching in the distance, a Turkish team of scientists and geologists with permission from the New Zealand government to work in the area. They hurried to see if anybody needed medical assistance...the ghosts on the other hand retreated into the aether and returned to the Ghost Zone...Danni however stayed behind to be with her (hopefully) new family.

Then in all the tension, a beam of light shot up from over the mountains in the distance and felt the ice shaking violently.

January 1, 2005

(3:05am)

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Wilfredo got up and walked to the bathroom. After a few hours of talking to Zane and being consoled and consoling his friend, he decided to stay over for the night. He celebrated the New Year, but knew whatever happened to him was just the beginning of something big, vast, lonely, and above all...challenging. Memories of his death still fermented in his head...and as soon as he returned to Zane's room, he noticed the boy sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Hey...um, the man I met...in the borderland before the otherside...he sends his regards," Wilfredo said and noticed the boy's eyes widen a bit, "Oh...him...**_Obrigado_**..." he managed to say. Wilfredo gave his faintest smile, and noticed the black butterflies...this time only 10 black ones and six white ones, "So...what's next kid? I don't even know your name," Wilfredo said.

The boy got up and looked at him with a somewhat sad expression, "Neither do I. I forgot...ages ago," he said, "When you were killed. Right," Wilfredo probed a bit, "Yeah..." the boy fidgeted uneasily, he then felt something wet around his liver. In the dark, Wilfredo couldn't see, but on the boy's hand, he knew what it was, but didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll take my leave," the boy said as he walked passed Wilfredo into the darkness. Wilfredo looked his the boy's disappearing form and sighed. He looked at Zane and grabbed his coat and scarf. He walked out of Zane's home and out into the streets. The darkness was painfully cold with stars above, even with the street lights on.

But then he noticed something that was impossible, light patters in the night sky, but what shocked him the most was that it flowed from the south rather than from the north. He continued to stare at the ultra-rare phenomena of magnetic storms he's only heard about on documentaries. The lights was hues of blue, red and a bright whitish-violet.

"My God...everyone's asleep...but the heavens have opened up...I'm seeing a miracle...or am I still dreaming. Am I dead or am I alive," he said out loud and continued to stare to the divine lights in the sky with his feet in the snow and the cold air entering and exiting his lungs. The whiteness of the snow only reflected the beauty of the nightly event.

**~fin?~**

**I would like to thank a.w. LeMonte for her help on this chapter, especially on the snow theme. With her help I tried to make the snow theme as honest as I can. Honest by way of revealing the inner thoughts of the characters and depict them in a physical and verbal way. Tough as hell but I like a challenge.**

**The piece by Vivaldi, listen to the rendition by Europa Galante to get the feel of what's to come.**

**Again, thank you for reading this little trilogy and stay tuned for an even greater project, but I've already mentioned that ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend that passed away recently...hope he finds his way in a world of sounds, fog, shadows, and a guide to help him on his way.**


End file.
